Red Player ::赤奏者::
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: Eventual ByaRen, one-sided AizenRenji, AU, swearing, cross-dressing. Abarai Renji, Seireitei's famous koto and shamisen player, has an extremely important goal: get Ichigo to university. Then, he meets Kuchiki Byakuya. Things get messy from then on.
1. The Red Player

A/N: This is completely AU. Being on the bus makes your mind wander. Mine went all the way to an AU of ByaRen which I feel will turn multi-chaptered, but won't be too long. I mean, just look at my Naruto one, it's freaking fail, and I have no heart to continue it any longer. 'Being on the bus' as in, I wrote a huge part of this oveaseas at East Europe and I think it was a long ride, so I started plotting...

Anyway, hope everyone who reads will enjoy!

**EDIT: I corrected some mistakes, and have received a great review telling me where and what went wrong. I was glad for that, so I'm going to make proper changes. As for how the story sounds, it's a little difficult for me to change everything. If I did, the flow of the story would seem odd.**

0000000000

**The Red Player**

0000000000

Renji sat in front of his mirror, concentrated on his own relfection in order to properly apply the make-up he needed. He applied heavy make-up and checked himself over to see if it was enough. He then stained his lips red and sat there for awhile, just staring into the mirror and staring at his own reflection.

He, just about two months ago, had been elected as the best player for _koto_ and _shamisen_ throughout the whole of Seireitei. His name had only been spread through Karakura Town, a small part of the capital of Seireitei in two days, and then spread to almost the whole of Seireitei itself in a month, earning himself great amounts of income and jobs of up to 7 public performances maximum per day. He was proud of this achievement, but also blamed himself for being born with an extraordinarily bright, flaming red hair, thereby earning him the nickname, 'The Red Player'. And also because of that nickname, he had, as according to the wishes of his stupid boss, chosen to wear _furisodes_ in different shades of red and patterns. As his performances increased, and his boss knew that they needed more variety, they also employed other instrument players to accompany Renji.

Thus recently, he had not just been busy performing, but also randomly composing in his head bits and pieces to entertain his guests. After coming up with them, he would rehearse with the other players who would join him for the performances. He had to agree that the fact that his name had spread so quickly in the first week he began performing was too alarmingly fast. Because of that, business for the performing center picked up so drastically that they were at their peak. He had even triggered the interest of the billionaire in Seireitei, Aizen Sousuke to go for his performance almost every week. Sometimes Aizen requested for 'private time' at his own mansion, but Renji had rejected the offer many times, saying that he prefered the cozy room of his at his performing center. Luckily, that Aizen was never a pushy man (not towards Renji anyway), so if Renji rejected him, he would just accept it, and the red haired man will specially open the Grand Hall to perform privately for the billionaire to listen.

He looked at himself one last time in the mirror and was satisfied with his own make-up. But with all the rouge and powder and the unimaginable amount of stress placed on him, he lost weight and looked just like a girl. Now, he only had to figure out how to make his hair presentable.

A knock came from his door.

"Come in," Renji said.

The door opened and revealed a cute, petite little girl.

"Abarai-kun, are you ready yet?" Hinamori Momo asked sweetly, a fellow accompaniment player as she closed the door.

"Ah, no...Can't figure out what to do with my hair," replied Renji honestly.

"Eh? Oh, I can help with that."

Renji handed her some clips, pins and a hairtie that allowed her to work on his hair. When she was done, Renji realized that a simple way of tying it would have been alright; that was what Hinamori did. She tied his hair up in a bun, stuck a black butterfly pin through it, and let down some bangs on one side of Renji's face.

"Oh, thanks Hinamori."

"You're welcome. I didn't know what to do with it too so..." Hinamori said sheepishly.

"Well, get ready. It's almost time," said Renji as he got up and tied his furisode securely with a white _obi_.

"Yes, and I was also told to remind you that we have two extremely important guests today. One whom we know is a regular, Aizen Sousuke-sama. Today, accompanying him will be Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, his new business partner, head of the Kuchiki International Corporation. So...you know, the boss wants us to perform our best so we can also have another regular at our performing center..."

"Yeah, I remember that. And I know about the boss's intentions. He was drilling that into my head since last week. Apparently, those two are having their business talk at our performing center." Renji said as he straightened out his kimono, hoping that there were no creases or folds of any sorts. Hanatarou had it properly straightened out just that morning, and he did not want to ruin Hanatarou's hard work.

There was a short silence as he looked into the mirror, checking himself over one last time before looking at Hinamori's face relfected in the mirror with a light blush. Renji knew immediately what she was thinking about.

He sighed, "Hinamori...don't bother yourself with Aizen. Do you know of how many scandalous news he has been rumored to be involved in? Plus, I've talked to him quite a few times, and I can tell he's not that good of a person...Sorry, Hinamori. I'm not saying he's entirely bad, but he's just not someone whom many can get close to."

"I know...but we should concentrate on our performance now, right?" Hinamori smiled softly.

Renji could only smile back.

00000

Renji made his way towards the stage and found Matsumoto all ready for the performance. She was standing and holding her beautiful shamisen, which she loved so much she gave it a name, Haineko.

Upon spotting Renji walking towards her, she called out to him, "Ah! Ren-chan~!"

Renji walked towards her with a scowl on his face and replied none-too-happily, "Don't call me that please, Rangiku-san."

"Ah, I can't resist it! I mean, it's a compliment really, because you are looking more and more feminine with every performance!" Matsumoto giggled as she eyed Renji up and down.

"...I'll kill you after the performance." Renji's eye twitched as he went up the stage.

The Grand Hall had 500 seats, and today's performance was full house, with Kuchiki Byakuya and Aizen Sousuke seated at the special seats, all the way in front so they could get a clear view of Renji and the other performers.

Once the red-head was ready, he got on the stage, and received a huge applause from the audience. He moved purposefully toward his koto and sat in front of it, behind him sat other koto and shamisen players, of them Matsumoto and Hinamori sat.

He ran his eyes quickly over the audience, and was glad to see that Ichigo was one of them. Probably his boss had let that guy in for free. His boss had taken a liking to the orange-haired boy, and allowed the boy odd jobs whenever there were any in their performing center. That boy was in desperate need of money in preparation for his university years, and especially the course that he wanted to take was beyond reach for those who were poor. University usually could only be attended by the rich, and in rarer cases, scholarship students. However, even the government did not bother helping those who needed education, so scholarships could only be provided to those who were lucky enough. Renji, upon hearing that Ichigo wanted to take the medicine course and become a doctor, decided to sponsor the boy wth his own pay since lots of his needs were already catered by his boss. However, time was getting a bit too tight as Ichigo would be going to university in less than a year. His medication course would cost up to half a million _ryou_, and that was only a minimum. Ichigo himself had also been saving up, but the amount currently was less than twenty thousand ryou.

_I'll just have to try to work- No. I'll just have to work harder and help him,_ decided Renji as he lifted his hands over his koto and at once, the audience fell silent.

He closed his eyes and allowed his hands to crash down on his instrument, creating a very strong and forceful start to the piece. His right hand danced across the thirteen-stringed instrument as his left allowed sharp changes in pitch and created a tense atmosphere. The other players joined him and Renji threw himself into the piece of music. He began to feel angrier and saw red, and was reminded of the past: of how he was orphaned at a young age, of how he had to steal to survive, of how he had endured beatings of bullies back in Inuzuri, of how he had lost his friends, and a friend so dear to him, of how this person left without so much of saying anything, of how the war had torn everybody and families apart.

He struck, strong and hard at the strings, feeling the anger and pain and sorrow welling up inside of him, and releasing it all at one go in anger. Rhythmically, he ran his hands quickly over the strings, creating even stronger and heavier notes that only further triggered his frustrations and anger.

Finally, his thumb struck downwards in one swift, swiping motion and ended the piece of intense music.

All at once, the audience stood up and applauded him, and many of them called out to him by his nickname 'Red Player'. He bowed to the audience, and specifically to the two important guests. He left the stage and back to his own room.

When he opened his door, he already expected someone to be there.

"Hey Renji! This performance was a blast eh? I could feel your emotions reaching out to me even, when I'm all the way at the far end of the hall," grinned Ichigo.

"'Course it was! This time it's freakin' full house. I guess if I didn't throw myself into the music then I wouldn't be convincing enough..." Renji explained as he slowly sat down and began to remove his heavy make-up.

"Your make-up and kimono gets even more and more feminine too..." chuckled Ichigo.

Renji death-glared at his best friend, and muttered something like 'stupid boss with cross-dressing fetish'.

They fell silent for awhile, with Renji working on removing his make-up and changing into his _yukata_, a more comfortable and casual wear that Renji very much preferred.

"Hey Renji..." Ichigo started, sounding oddly serious.

The red-head turned to the other and looked at him. Renji thought Ichigo was too serious for the usual goofy behavior of the strawberry.

"I think...I'm not going for the medicine course."

There was another pause, and Renji replied with a question while untying and re-doing his hair into a high ponytail, "Where the hell has your determination gone to, Ichigo?"

Another short silence followed, and Renji, hearing nothing else from the younger boy, continued, "Weren't you the one who insisted that you'd get into the best university in Seireitei, and take the doctor course? Weren't you the one who said all those things about being the best doctor Seireitei can find since we were young?"

"But...look at the reality Renji! I'm freakin' poor, and pops can't fork out any more money. Plus, Yuzu and Karin both need to study too! They're younger than me, and they have a future far brighter than me! I'm their older brother, and my job is to support them, to protect them, not to steal their chances away too. I'm not-"

A hand found its way to Ichigo's face and a resounding 'smack' was heard.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at his best friend before him who was completely red with anger.

"Ichigo. I'm going to say this one last time. I'm fucking sending you to the best univeristy in Seireitei for your medicine and doctor course, and I'm working to help you no matter what it takes."

The orange-haired boy looked down in guilt and whispered, "But how...? I only have a little more than seven months before my final exams. I have to get half a million before that time! I just-"

"I have my own ways, Ichigo," grinned the red-head.

The strawberry stared at his friend for a moment and then exclaimed, "Don't tell me you're going to sell your body!"

Renji choked and attempted to recover himself. When he did, he glared at Ichigo and ground out, "What the hell! No effin' way would I sell my body _for you_!"

The orange-haired boy burst out in laughter, and so did Renji.

When they calmed down, Renji continued, "Whatever it is, you don't have to worry or pay me back. This is what I'll be doing as my job anyway. The extra money I'll pass to you and you'll accept it with no complaints whatsoever. Besides..." Renji paused and smiled, albeit bitter, and continued, "This is as thanks for taking me into your family back then, or I would've starved to death..."

Ichigo returned the smile. "Renji..."

A knock came from the door.

"Ren-chan~! Oh! Ichigo! You're here too!" Matsumoto smiled seductively at the orange-haired boy and practically _sashayed_ towards the younger boy, not hesitating to exhibit her dangerous curves and extra large breasts.

She stopped before the boy and tried to bend down a little to show off her cleavage, but was stopped by Renji, who placed both his hands on her shoulders and straightened her up.

He sighed, "Please, Rangiku-san. How many times have I told you not to do that to any guy you come across?"

Matsumoto only pouted back in response and whined, "Aww, but Ren-chan!"

Ichigo finally breathed a sigh of relief as for once, he wasn't brutally attacked by the suffocating bags that were on Matsumoto.

"Anyway, what is it that you have to find me?"

"Oh yeah! Aizen Sousuke and Kuchiki Byakuya requested for your presence. They just finished their business talk."

"Ah, I got it. Go back now, Ichigo. I think I'd be back late, probably too late to chat with you." Renji said as he got up and put his red kimono over his yukata.

"Yeah, I'll see you around this weekend. I guess I'll work hard myself here too," smiled Ichigo.

Renji nodded and left for the room with both Kuchiki and Aizen were in. He brought along his shamisen, carefully placing it in a box and carried it with him.

When he reached the door of the room, he knocked on it and went in.

"Good evening, Aizen-san, Kuchiki-san," greeted Renji politely with a bow.

"No need with the formalities, Abarai-kun." Aizen's calm voice rang out to Renji.

Renji nodded as he asked casually, "Any music then?"

"Maybe later. We can have a chat now," said Aizen as he pointed out the seat between him and the Kuchiki. Renji moved to sit between the two as Aizen continued, "We were just talking about your performance earlier. As always, you play very well."

Renji bowed a little in thanks and sat. He looked to his left and saw the Kuchiki going through some documents. Somehow, the noble did not seem quite keen on the conversation.

Renji took two cups from the middle of the table and poured tea for them. He placed the cup for the head of the Kuchiki International Corporation. That man did not even bat an eyelash at Renji!

_What a _noble_,_ thought Renji sarcastically.

The red-head then handed the billionaire's cup of tea, and the other man smiled and took the cup.

...Except a tad bit too..._close_, Renji would like to describe. As much as Renji would prefer more responsive people, Aizen Sousuke was _too_ responsive. That man's hand lingered on his own a bit too long for his liking, and yet that Aizen still had the cheek to smile so _warmly_ at him.

_Pervert_, thought Renji. Somehow, the Kuchiki seemed like a better person. As much as that man was not chatty, he definitely seemed like the type of gentleman who would still have his morals, the upright sort of person.

"Then, Aizen-san, how was the business talk?" asked Renji as he removed his hands.

"It went very well indeed. We managed to click together a new factory, and we think it would be beneficial for the commoners," explained Aizen.

"Ah, so it is aimed at the commoners then..."

"Yes, it would go well, wouldn't it, Kuchiki-san?"

The only response they received was a quick look from the noble, and the man immediately returned to looking over the documents once again.

_...Maybe thinking that the noble may be a better man than Aizen isn't necessarily true either..._

"Well then, I shall do my job," said Renji as he got up, gently and caringly removed his shamisen from the box and sat on another chair. The red-head asked, "How about 'The Beginning'?"

Aizen smiled in agreement. However, the Kuchiki had no response and Renji dulled a little at that. Nevertheless, he began. Slow, and steady as he set the rhythm for it and his plectrum naturally danced over the instrument with ease. His left moved up and down the neck of the shamisen and the piece got faster.

This time, he realized, that he seemed to have peaked the interest of the noble as he felt a pair of grey eyes looking at him.

_Looking? More like they are boring into me..._

As his plectrum clicked against his shamisen loudly, he pictured those typical harvest festivals that he passed by when he was young. A shamisen player would be playing a happy, catchy and relatively light tune and all the men and women who harvested would dance joyously to this ocassion. He pictured a young little girl smiling brightly back at him and dancing along with the music. With every click of the plectrum against the shamisen, the girl tapped her foot against the ground. Then, everything stopped and the girl stopped and smiled endearingly at Renji. The young girl then slowly faded away from Renji's vision.

_The girl...it was _her_ face..._

When he finished, both of them clapped.

"Indeed, you are magnificent with your playing as usual. It is the shamisen this time...You should perform your pieces that would sound good with your shamisen! I shall be present for them as usual." Aizen smiled kindly at the red-head.

"You flatter me too much Aizen-san. I'm still trying to brush up my shamisen skills..."

"You are quite right. There still needs to be brushing up of skills and extra practice to be done." Kuchiki Byakuya stated, for the first time, as a matter-of-factly.

_What the fuck?!_

Aizen furrowed his eyebrows a little at his business partner, and said softly, "Now now Kuchiki-san, there isn't a need to be that critical and harsh, do you? Abarai-kun is but a young man. His performance thus far will not have been possible if not for his hard work. Try not to be so harsh, Kuchiki-san. This boy is giving his all."

"The only question is, how did he make it thus far?" said Byakuya as his eyes strayed from Renji to Aizen. "You can never be sure of what ways one would use to attain fame, money and popularity."

Something stirred in Renji. What this man was saying was definitely not true. It was taking every cell and willpower inside of Renji not to hit the arrogant noble. He did not give a damn whether the noble was a _noble_ or not. Being a noble means you have to be someone worthy of respect, but the way this Kuchiki Byakuya was speaking was _nothing worth anyone's respect_.

The noble continued coldly, "And the fact that you are..._covering_ him, Aizen-san, makes things even more suspicious."

Something snapped.

That was Renji, who had, instead of hitting the noble, taken the cup of tea and splashed it on the black-haired man. Renji earned a completely surprised look from the Kuchiki, and a relatively worried smile from Aizen.

Renji placed the cup back down and said dangerously, "Kuchiki-san. This is the one thing that I cannot tolerate. Being a performer, I am absolutely loyal to my job. Being an instrument player, I am absolutely loyal to it too. I will also work harder to improve my skills on my shamisen. In this world, I don't expect myself to rely on anyone at all to gain benefits for myself. I hope that answers your doubts towards me, Kuchiki-san."

Renji promptly stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Aizen looked at the still-soaking wet business partner of his and smiled mockingly, "Kuchiki-san, that was wrong of you to suspect Abarai-kun. He has quite the temper, and one of the most diligent and resistant ones I have met...Now, I shall take my leave too."

The bespectacled man then got up and left, leaving a frowning Kuchiki behind.

00000

Renji was silently fuming on his way back to his own room. How dare that Kuchiki insult him that way! How _dare_ that Kuchiki carelessly say things like that! One thing Renji hated was to have other people judge him that way. That was the trouble of being a performer, and once a performer became famous, things would also get out of hand. Rumors and scandals would spread. Luckily for him, more like his personality spread to the fans of his and so far nothing bad was said about him yet. But what that _bastard_ said to him today was too much! To accuse him with no evidence like that was not just plainly baseless, but also unprofessional for the noble.

_Anyway, I have to- oh shit. I forgot that he has the very right to complain to my boss, and I'll most likely be fired, or be punished by my boss,_ Renji thought in realization and smacked his forehead. He had been so blinded by fury to realize what he just did.

Perhaps he should try speaking to the noble about how he was sorry in losing his temper so easily. Yes, he should do just that. Maybe he should ask Aizen about how to contact the Kuchiki or something...

00000

And so, it was finally weekend. Still, Renji did not know whether to be relieved or worried. Because, the complaint never came.

"So, until now there's been nothing at all? Like, from that guy or your boss?" Ichigo questioned as he picked up an apple and bit on it.

Sitting across from the orange-haired boy was Renji, who had an off day that day. The red-head replied, "Nope, not so much of a _look_ even from my boss. I tried to see if he was hinting anything at all to me, but recently he's never spoken anything about the Kuchiki. All he had talked to me about was how well I was doing in the music industry, and that there were more areas I could develop in."

The strawberry frowned a bit, "The boss is also a straightforward man...I don't think he'd beat around the bush either just to get a message across you. If you did anything wrong he'd tell you right away, right?"

"I think so too...By the way, I have been able to earn extra in these few performances thanks to the full house, and the boss giving me a pay-rise," grinned Renji triumphantly, momentarily forgetting about the Kuchiki incident.

"Eh? That's great. My pops had more clients at his clinic this past week too. That's, well, not a good thing but a good thing for my family. And I found another job again."

"Hey, you workin' a bit too hard? You still have studies you know?" Renji asked, concerned.

"Of course I have school work, but I don't have to worry that much. The semester's ending soon, and things at school are calming down considerably, so I don't have to worry that much. It'll be about a month before things pick up again, so I'll take this chance to work harder," explained Ichigo.

"That's a good thing, but don't over-exert yourself."

"..."

"What?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

"You know, ever since you've taken up this feminine dressing style...you've become like a mother-hen for me you know?" Ichigo laughed.

"Why you!" Renji stood up and threw the cushion he was sitting on and threw it playfully at Ichigo, who dodged it successfully. The orange haired boy then picked up the one he previously sat on and also flung it at the older man. Therefore, a pillow fight ensued in the little room of Renji's.

Ichigo, taking the opportunity that Renji let his guard down, tackled his best friend onto the floor. He decided, that they both should have fun laughing and enjoying themselves once in awhile, and started to tickle the man beneath him, knowing that Renji was extremely ticklish.

"Ahahaha! Oei! Aha! Wah! Ichigo! Ah! Stop- ahaha! Stop!" Renji was nearly in tears from being tickled.

Suddenly, the door flung open.

"Rangiku-san! You ca-!" Hinamori looked worriedly at Matsumoto, and then at the scene before her.

"...phew. Carry on boys, sorry for interrupting~!" grinned Matsumoto evilly.

"Wait, Rangiku-san! This is not what it looks like!" Ichigo blushed furiously.

Renji, who had hurriedly scrambled up from his previous position, grabbed a nearby cushion and flung it at Matsumoto, which missed completely.

"No need to be so angry that we interrupted no, Ren-chan?" Matsumoto still held her evil grin, and Renji wanted nothing more than to punch her face. He did not give a damn even if she was a girl.

"Ah! Excuse me for interrupting, but Abarai-kun, you have an urgent meeting requested by Kuchiki-sama!" Hinamori said.

Renji, upon hearing the announcement, stiffened and started to get worried. He was _so_ getting a direct punishment from the Kuchiki himself.

He decided, since it was like that, he might as well just go and face the music. No point running away. Besides, no matter how offensive the nobel was being, the one who got physical was himself.

"Right. I'll go there now. Sorry Ichigo, I'll catch you later."

Ichigo was a little worried too for Renji, and silently hoped that the red-head would get out unscathed.

00000

Somehow, Renji felt his heart thumping in frustration and worry as he got closer and closer to the meeting room that had Kuchiki Byakuya in it.

Now, he was really afraid that the man will personally punish him- oh god it had better not be something _horrible_- and possibly, in the worst case, _kill him_. Yet, he still wanted to drill it into the Kuchiki's head that _he was not such a despicable person_, as the noble had once accused.

He gulped as he finally stood in front of the door that connected to the room he was going to receive his punishment from. He slowly raised his hand towards the door and slid it open, and revealed the dark-haired noble dressed formally in a kimono, seated at the table and sipping his tea calmly.

_Oh shit. I never knew doom's day would be right in front of my eyes!_ Renji winced as he went in slowly and closed the door with slightly trembling hands.

He turned about and wanted to speak, but ended up staring a little at the man in front of him.

Somehow, that man felt _different_ today, with a totally different aura around him. That day, though he knew the man was always described as 'indifferent' toward anything, the man was critical and lashed out cruelly at Renji. But this time, the man was calm and perhaps...if Renji was _extremely_ lucky, the man would not even punish him, but let him off.

The noble gracefully and slowly placed his cup of tea back down and turned his head towards the red-head. They locked gaze for what seemed like an eternity; calm slate grey eyes met uncomfortable black ones. Somehow, Renji could not bring himself to tear his gaze away from those eyes.

But Renji thought perhaps it would be better if he opened his mouth and spoke first.

"Ah...regarding the um, the other day...I'm-"

"I apologize regarding the other day." The Kuchiki's voice rang out loud and clear.

It seemed to take an eternity for it to reach Renji's ears as the red-head stared at the noble before him as if the other man had grown another head.

"Eh?" Renji managed.

"I was not being myself the other day."

"So...so I'm...So you weren't angry about what I did?" Renji could not keep his surprise and smile out of his voice. He relaxed a little as he realized that at least the man was not being a prick...

"Of course I was, except that I was also in the wrong, therefore I apologize."

"Ah, I'm sorry too. I was being impulsive...My anger got the better of me," smiled Renji sheepishly.

There was a short and rather awkward silence, with Renji seated at the table and pouring tea for the noble.

"Play your shamisen."

The abrupt request caused Renji to flinch a little. He placed the teapot down and looked at Byakuya.

"I will pick a piece, will that be alright?" asked Byakuya.

"Sure. Hang on, let me go get my shamisen," agreed Renji as he bowed a little, and left the room to get his instrument.

0000000000

A/N: What a way to end this isn't it! Next up is Renji playing his shamisen, Byakuya comes onto him and has hawt smex right in the room...!

Yeah right. Time for explanations of some terms!

Koto: Long instrument with 13 strings, played using the right-hand, with thumb, index and middle finger only. Left hand can be used to change pitches or as part of accompaniment as well. It is similar to the Chinese instrument, zither (guzheng) as well, since the zither is its parent.

Shamisen: Similar to a guitar, except it has 3 strings, and is strung with a plectrum instead of a pick. The plectrum is really like a huge pick.

Furisode: This is a female's kimono, usually worn for unmarried women during formal occassions. Note that only females wear this, this is why Renji is seemed to be very feminine as commented by Matsumoto and Ichigo.

Obi: A belt that ties the kimono or yukata securely. It's usually a rather big belt, and is also available in different colors to compliment the kimono or yukata.

Ryou: A currency that will be used in this story. I remember hearing this currency somewhere before, probably in Naruto, but I can't recall. I'll just use it anyway!

Yukata: A simple, informal way of dressing. Usually done at home, or when going to sleep. There is a common misconception that men wear yukata while women wear kimono. It is not true. The only different thing is that kimono is meant for both men and women, but there are different requirements for men and for women. Yukata can also be worn by both sexes, and don't have different requirements. Men's kimono is considerably easier to wear than compared to women's kimono, as women have more layers.


	2. Smile

A/N: Okay, I lied about the hawt smex. Realized that this fic is only T-rated...?

Anyway, this is chapter 2 for you! And anything anyone doesn't understand or wants to seek clarification, leave it in the review.

0000000000

**Smile** – the way to optimism, the way to cheer others and yourself up

0000000000

When Renji exited the room, he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

_So glad that he dropped the complaint. If I were to lose my job right here, I'd be screwed!_

As Renji went into his own room and picked up his shamisen, he vaguely wondered what it was that caused the noble to change his mind. Or rather, what caused that man to apologize. In fact, he was rather positive that the Kuchiki would be raging about this. The strange thing was, it was rumored that the Kuchiki was someone who would not tolerate anything ruining his family name, especially because they are of nobility, and will not bear anything disgracing their names. After splashing tea onto the noble's face, there would only be punishment awaiting him. Yet...

Renji thought, a lowly commoner of himself, had purposefully spilled tea on a high-class nobleman, yet he had gotten away with it.

_Perhaps he just isn't like the other unreasonable noblemen,_ thought Renji as he slid open the door, and proceeded to take his shamisen out from the box.

"Have you thought of a piece yet?" Renji questioned as he readied his shamisen on his lap and plectrum in his right hand.

"Yes."

Renji waited expectantly. He hoped it was a piece of music he was familiar with.

"'Dance of the Cherry Blossoms', will be fine, would it not?"

Renji smiled a little, knowing that this was a piece famous throughout Seireitei for a long, long time, composed by the great Kyouraku Shunsui. He loved this piece a lot too, and in fact, it was his debut piece for playing shamisen.

The Red Player sat straighter and held the shamisen up by the neck with his left hand, right hand with the plectrum ready. He closed his eyes and pictured a scene of cherry blossoms right in front of him, all flying and scattered about him as he sat under the sakura tree, watching them carried by the breeze to wherever they wanted to go to. All at once, as he leisurely strung the instrument, he felt free, and felt like he could go anywhere he wanted with those sakura petals, pure and beautiful and graceful. This was the first time in such a long time that he began to feel light, as if nothing burdened him, as if nothing mattered to him anymore.

He was, though, aware of the pair of grey eyes that watched him rather intently. He could tell that the other man right now was quite interested in this piece and his playing too. He raised his head a little, as if feeling a petal fall onto his head, gently resting on his forehead, as he slowed down his playing and finally it stopped.

Renji slowly drew his eyes open and lowered his head.

There was clapping right across him.

"Well played," said Byakuya as a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

Somehow, that was the first time Renji felt embarrassed when someone praised him for his skills. He blushed a little and and muttered a 'thanks', and he began to keep his shamisen away. He had to admit, a cold Kuchiki Byakuya was handsome, and a smiling Kuchiki Byakuya was outright breath-taking.

"When did you start the shamisen?" Byakuya asked suddenly.

"Eh? Oh, erm, about 6 years ago. I started playing the koto about 9 years ago...But, I still have a long way to go..." smiled Renji a little as he thought about the years he had been concentrating on his instruments.

When he was around 11, he had begun playing the koto. In fact, he saw someone playing it, and became interested in the instrument. He spoke to Ichigo's dad before regarding playing the koto, since he was living with them and treated like a relative. Isshin more than readily agreed with it, and after 3 years with the koto, Isshin realized that the boy could play very well, even though most of it was self-taught. In fact, Isshin told him that his abilities seemed like natural, and took him to a performing center. Abarai Renji, without knowing his future, embarked on his journey to becoming Seireitei's best koto and shamisen player from then on. At that time when he only learned his koto for 3 years, he became the youngest performer and the favorite of the boss. Since then, he had stayed in this performing center, and now, he was performing to even a few of the most famous people in Seireitei, from billionaires to politicians to other performers.

And his today was thanks to Isshin's agreement on his learning of the instrument koto first. Therefore, he would definitely repay the family back by helping Ichigo to university. That was something he had decided once he began on his performing career.

He then realized that the man in front of him was watching him, as if asking what he was thinking about.

"Ah...sorry for spacing out like that! Was thinking of something..." Renji trailed off as he proceeded to pour tea for the noble and then for his own.

The noble picked his cup of tea up and asked again, "What is it that made you pick up koto?"

"I guess...when I was young I passed by this music shop everyday, and there was also the sound of koto which to me, was extremely pleasant and beautiful to the ears. Everyday, I would stand there for awhile to listen to the koto player. One day, the koto player discovered me and asked if I wanted to play. Of course I agreed, and started from then on. However, because she was a very old lady, after teaching me for only a year, she had passed away. So I went on learning by myself for about another 2 years, and then joined this performing center," explained Renji. He did not even know why he felt so obliged to tell a stranger his life story.

Byakuya, while sipping his tea, quietly listened to the red-head before him, and when Renji was done, he nodded in understanding.

"Indeed, the koto's music is pleasant to the ears. And so is the shamisen."

"Although earlier..." Renji began, but paused, not really wanting to go back to asking about why Byakuya had said that about his playing.

"Go on. You do not have to hesitate."

Renji nodded and went on, "You commented on my playing of the shamisen. I'd like to know if it was really bad or something, because I'll begin performing my shamisen more often too."

There was a short silence, and Renji looked into the dark-haired man's eyes. Those pair of eyes seemed to be hiding something that did not want Renji to know. He knew that the noble probably did not want to say anything. He felt that since they were both complete strangers, it did not make any sense for the Kuchiki to be telling his own stuff. Besides, he was a noble. People born with nobility did not mix with the commoners. They lived differently and communicated only with those of the same blood.

"It is good. Your technique is present, though of course more work can be done to make it better. Otherwise, when one has the flair, one can perform better than they think they can," said Byakuya.

_He seems distracted. In fact, he's probably hiding something. Oh well...not like I can get him to talk._

Renji grinned, "Thanks! Yeah, I'll have to work harder on my skills before I can really begin performing. Kuchiki-san, do you play the shamisen too?"

Everything seemed to halt as Byakuya paused in his movements and showed a sign of surprise in his eyes for a fleeting moment, before resuming picking up his teacup again.

"No, I do not. I just merely listen to many shamisen players," said Byakuya emotionlessly as he sipped his tea.

_Yup, he IS hiding something there_, frowned Renji.

"Then you must like the shamisen a lot, don't you?" inquired Renji.

"Yes. There are many pieces that are fairly enjoyable, and my personal favorite being 'Dance of the Cherry Blossoms'."

"To be truthful, that was my debut piece."

There was a short pause, and Byakuya asked, "Really? If so, it may become even more beautiful if you were to play with the other performers too."

"Yeah, I intend to do so," smiled Renji as he munched on a snack and continued, "except I need to find the right people. Well, that the boss would do it for me."

"Your boss? Oh, the man I was talking to before. In a way, he has become your manager, has he not?"

"Yeah he has! He looks after me lots so...I'm really grateful for him too. Without him, I don't think I'd be sitting here today."

"Well, Abarai-san, if there are other performing opportunities that I can offer, will you take it up?"

Byakuya's question was so sudden that it stumped Renji. What really shocked Renji was Byakuya calling his surname for the first time. Somehow, adressing him like that made him happy. In fact, he felt even more recognized and acknowledged than before.

"O-Of course! I'd be glad! And er, it's alright if you called me Renji. I prefer things that way," grinned Renji. He could finally try to earn more and help Ichigo get to university. Inner Renji did a victory dance, knowing that chances of sending his best friend to university was higher.

"You will not be too tired, will you? There may be a job opportunity coming up the week after the next, seeing as I will hold a major conference. Many famous companies' bosses will attend the conference. You do not really have to worry about speaking to them, as they come from many different countries," Byakuya slowly explained.

"Of course I wouldn't mind that! The more jobs the better, the faster I-!" Renji stopped himself before he revealed anything, and bit his lip. He coughed a little uncomfortably. He did not like to let other people help him with such stuffs, yet he liked helping others with their problems.

"Are you...in need of money?"

Byakuya sounded oddly interested in what Renji was about to say.

"Ah that...No, it's alright. I don't like troubling others what I'm involved in so..."

_No, better not trouble other people. It's my own will to help Ichigo._

After hearing Renji, Byakuya nodded and decided to let it go.

"Alright then, I shall inform you again, whether you will perform," said Byakuya as he got up, ready to leave.

Renji also stood and bowed. He went forward to open the door for the noble to leave. "Yeah, I'll be waiting for your news."

00000

And as promised, Byakuya returned the next day, informing Renji of the details.

"So, I'll just follow instructions and perform eh...But, what do you think is the most suitable? Any specific preferences?" Renji was unsure. Sure, he had been handling performances before, but in front of so many important guests, he wasn't too sure of how to handle the whole atmosphere and take it into his own hands. So far, he had only performed for a few high-class audience, including Kuchiki Byakuya and Aizen Sousuke.

"Anything that allows you to entertain the guests. Though...I allow you to finally perform your shamisen. You have not officially performed in front of many important guests, have you not?"

"No...Only a few have heard of my playing." Renji shook his head.

"If so, this is your opportunity. Get yourself a name, and you can go ahead with more performances," said Byakuya.

"Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. I'll treasure it."

The Kuchiki nodded.

00000

The day of the performance at Kuchiki Byakuya's mansion came and went fast. A buffet dinner was served after the conference, and Renji was also invited to join them.

The mansion was located a little bit farther from his performing center, and the noble owned a huge plot of land. It would take quite a bit of time for the carriage to arrive to the mansion entrance. Despite having influence from the Western culture, the mansion still maintained its traditional Japanese-style houses. The gardens were structured the way the rich Japanese lived.

Renji went in a sakura-patterned furisode and bunned his hair up again with a black butterfly pin. He imitated Hinamori's style, and was happy that it turned out fine. He remembered that Kuchiki Byakuya had told him that being simple was the best. For some reason, he agreed completely with those words. He also played his shamisen, and the foreigners really loved it.

"You performed well tonight." A familiar voice rang from behind him.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san! Good evening. Well, I would say tonight was a good performance, but there are definitely more areas to improve on," said Renji humbly. He was not able to take his eyes off what Kuchiki Byakuya was wearing. It was the first time he saw Byakuya wearing a dark suit. It seemed to suit that man completely, so much so that if Renji was a girl, he would have drooled and fainted on the spot.

"It is good enough, and our guests felt intrigued by our country's instrument."

A blond hair, blue-eyed guest approached Renji, smiled warmly and spoke in a completely different language, "_That was very well done, Mr. Abarai! I love how the instrument sounds!_"

"...Eh?" Facing this sort of situation never occurred to Renji, and thus he was not prepared to answer.

"_Thank you very much for watching and appreciating the performance, Mr. Poppy. This instrument is indeed very unique to our country and sounds very beautiful,_" replied Byakuya.

Renji stared in awe as these two conversed and exchanged views in a completely incomprehensible language. To him, it was like seeing two birds tweeting to each other. The guest finally walked away and he asked Byakuya, "What language was that in...?"

"English. Perhaps you could learn it someday."

"How...many other languages do you know...?" Renji asked, still feeling very amazed at the Kuchiki's capabilities. That man was not only the head of the famous company, but was also of nobility, a gentleman, a handsome man and a gifted man with so many talents. He seemed too perfect.

"As of now, only English, French and Japanese," replied Byakuya smoothly.

"Wow...It must've taken you long to learn all of that eh...Oh! Taiyaki!" Renji was distracted by his favorite snack, taiyaki and went off to take a few of them.

"Also, you must have already been informed of tonight's plans. Your performance has already ended, but you can stay at my mansion for the night as it is getting late. It will be difficult to make arrangements for you to return now. A servant will show you the way to your room. Rest early, Renji." Byakuya said as he turned and left to speak to the other guests.

The red-head blushed a little upon hearing his first name the first time from the noble and almost dropped his precious snack.

_Why the heck am I blushing for?!_ Renji shook his head and decided to get a servant to lead him to retire to his room.

00000

"Ah...this is a noble's mansion eh...It's like leading a noble's life. Except it's boring..." said Renji to the darkness. It was already midnight and Renji was resting on his futon, but he was getting no sleep. He sighed as he got up and slid open the door. He supposed it was because of the excitement before, of performing in front of these foreigners. This was the first time he had seen such a big conference, with so many blond heads walking about. He did not know what to do when the blond heads smiled so brightly at him, all he did was manage to smile weakly back at them.

In the dead of the night, there was no sound, except for the chirping of crickets. He looked up into the sky and admired the full moon. It seemed so bright that it felt like it was a good time to go for a nightwalk. Right now, the mansion was dimly lit, and nobody was walking about at all. To Renji, he was never bothered by ghosts or anything like that (except for Ichigo, who kept claiming that every corner he turned there would be one), and so went on to walk about.

As he walked on, he saw a large pond with a tiny bridge and a cherry blossom tree nearby. There were very nicely built stone steps on the ground that lead to the bridge, and some vibrant flowers and plants grew beautifully nearby. It was probably very well maintained by the gardener. The sakura tree looked magnificent, and it seemed like it was calling out to Renji as the red-head walked closer to the tree. It was an extremely large cherry blossom tree, with its tree trunk very broad and strong. Its branches stretched a few meters wide and the cherry blossoms seemed to shine brightly. Standing directly under the tree, Renji felt relaxed, and it immediately reminded him of his playing of the shamisen. The tune of the 'Dance of the Cherry Blossoms' came immediately to his mind. Taking in a deep breath, he went forward and gently touched the tree, feeling the calmness seep into him as he relaxed.

He had not realized though, that Byakuya was standing nearby and watching him intently.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned immediately. He vaguely heard something like 'Hisana' from behind him and relaxed once again, knowing that it was Kuchiki Byakuya.

Somehow when he saw Byakuya's eyes, he thought they looked distraught and disbelieving for a moment.

"Ah...Kuchiki-san. You haven't turned in? And er, sorry for walking about without your permission. I was just interested in this garden..." Renji apologized. However, he was more interested in hearing what Byakuya had to explain regarding the name that was uttered before. _'Hisana'...was it?_

"It is no trouble. Do you...like it?"

There was obvious hesitation in Byakuya's speech. Even Renji, who had not spent that much time with the noble, could tell that the man was hiding something important. But his curiosity really made him want to ask very bad. _But then again, it isn't that nice to just ask outright..._

"Of course! It's very pretty! You must've spent quite a bit to maintain this place. Somehow standing here, I feel it's extremely calming, like I can sit here for a long period of time and it automatically washes away my worries..." said Renji as he smiled at the tree before him.

There was silence for awhile, and Renji was highly aware of the pair of grey eyes that bore right into his back. There was probably something, _something_, about Renji that Byakuya could not shake off in any way. And Renji was _dying_ to know. He barely knew anything about the noble, except that he was rich, quite the gentleman, extremely handsome, looks professional in a suit, and likes the shamisen a lot. He hoped that it was not too much to ask Byakuya about this 'Hisana'.

"This place...must hold a lot of sentimental value, doesn't it?" Renji said as he turned to Byakuya.

"Indeed, it does."

"I...er, I heard you mention this...'Hisana' when you app-"

"There is no such thing," replied Byakuya curtly as he proceeded to leave.

"Wait! I...I didn't mean to- wah!" The red-head exclaimed as he tripped on his geta and fell.

He heard something like a sharp gasp, and saw Byakuya approaching him.

"Did you hurt yourself? Did you sprain your ankle?" The dark-haired man asked as he helped Renji up.

The red-head blushed a little at the contact of Byakuya's hands and his own. He was thankful for the darkness that was around them. Right now, that man felt warm, felt very different than he was a minute before. Before this, his curt reply was like a knife mercilessly cutting through everything. However, right now he was gentle and caring, a completely different behavior.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks for your concern," replied Renji as he bit his lip and stood slowly, supported by the noble. _I probably sprained it a little bit...but it's probably gonna be alright by tomorrow._

"Let us get you back to your room. I shall get ointment on the way. It is a slight sprain..." Byakuya frowned at the ankle.

"H-How did you know...?"

At this question, Byakuya widened his eyes in surprise, but said nothing and supported Renji back to the red-head's room.

"Sit for the moment. I shall return in a minute," said Byakuya as he left swiftly.

_There's something he's really hiding. 'Hisana'...? Who is this person? Sounds like a name a lady would love to have. If he's the type of person to shove people away easily, this person must've been closest to him. His lover? Perhaps his wife?_

Footsteps were heard and the door was slid open. Byakuya went in with a bottle of ointment and sat beside Renji. He opened the cork of the bottle, stretched out his hand and said, "Your ankle."

"It's no need, really! It'll be alright by tomorrow morning!" Renji refused to let Byakuya help with applying the ointment. The red-head grabbed the blanket and covered over himself.

"Do not be so stubborn, Renji," chided Byakuya. At these words, Renji gave in and stretched his leg and exposed his foot from under the blanket. Gently, Byakuya applied the ointment and rubbed at the ankle. It felt oddly soothing, like the noble's hand was made just for applying ointment to his ankle...

"Who...is this Hisana?" Renji tried.

There was no reply from Byakuya. However, Renji did notice one thing. Despite the darkness, Renji could see and feel the noble's feelings practically _radiating_ from the man himself. He knew at once; the averted and distracted grey eyes, the slowing down of actions, the very slight slouch of the shoulders. They felt like signs of defeat, perhaps to the point of sadness. Renji knew at once that this 'Hisana' must have been an extremely important, possibly irreplaceable person in Kuchiki Byakuya's life.

Byakuya hesitated, before finally answering, "Hisana...is my late wife."

At this reply, Renji was quiet. It was hard to say anything to this, especially because his wife had died. _Ah shit. I just dug my own grave by asking him something sensitive!_

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to."

"No, it is alright," replied Byakuya. It was obvious that the noble did not want to continue speaking about this anymore, judging the heavy atmosphere of the room.

"Then, how did you know I sprained my leg...?" Renji was curious. There was no way Byakuya would know before that man even checked his leg.

"It was the exact same spot she stood where she sprained her leg," explained Byakuya as he stopped rubbing the ointment and capped the bottle back.

"Ah...hah...Deja vu...?" _So it goes back around to her again. Damn it, and I shouldn't even be leading the topic back to her!_

"It should not hurt as much, and it should heal by tomorrow. Have a good night." The Kuchiki's tone was dead and emotionless as he left the room quickly.

"Good...night..." Renji frowned as the man left quickly. Now, he felt bad for making the other man think about the past. _It must have been an extremely painful thing to lose his beloved..._

00000

Kuchiki Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed as he thought about the conversation earlier with Renji.

_How could I have been so careless as to reveal Hisana to a complete stranger?_

He turned to the other side of his futon and touched the very spot his deceased wife once laid. He could still see Hisana smiling very beautifully at him, telling him that she would be _"fine no matter what"_. In the end, it turned out that she had been lying to him for five years straight. Her weak body could not last long, especially because she kept relentlessly searching for her sister all by herself. She felt guilt and sadness for leaving behind her only kin for _her_ own survival. She felt she was selfish for caring for only herself, and she felt that she had never spared a thought for her own sister. All of that constant self-blame caused her spirits to only dampen, and gradually she felt weaker and had no appetite.

All of that, Byakuya knew. He knew that she was feeling extremely guilty about her own actions. He knew she was suffering internally, yet he could not do anything to save her. He regretted letting her do things all on her own, and regretted not caring for her enough. He regretted not being there _for her._

He then fell asleep with the dream of Hisana's smile. However, it strangely was not on Hisana herself, but on someone else's face.

00000

Renji woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and more than ready to return to work. He stretched as he folded the futon back and placed it back in the corner.

_True, nobles live in such a large home. But it feels oddly empty and...almost too sad to be in here,_ thought Renji as he left the room and slid the door closed.

Instead of properly wearing the sakura-patterned furisode, he had it folded properly and asked the servants to pack it so that he could bring it back along with his shamisen. Somehow, he wanted to have another look at the beautiful sakura tree in the garden before he left, and proceeded towards the garden where he went last night.

_Last night was too dark anyway. Today it should look more...Kuchiki-san?_ Renji raised his eyebrows a little at seeing the noble standing right in front of the tree and had a hand placed on the bark of the tree. _No surprise anyway. This place _is_ his home..._

"Mornin' Kuchiki-san," said Renji with a light bow.

"Good morning, Renji," greeted Byakuya without turning over.

"Still thinking about...?" The red-head asked uncomfortably. He knew the noble was obviously thinking about his late wife. That man had the _look_ on his face, the exact same look from last night. It worried Renji, as well as making the red-head feel apologetic about what he had just brought up again. _Then again, this is something painful, yet he still has to face it_...

"Yes," sighed Byakuya. Renji widened his eyes upon hearing the _defeated_ tone coming from a noble. Right now, the noble looked fragile and forlorn, like he had not had proper sleep for some time. The noble's eyes, for the first time, were downcast and greyer than ever. There was the slight creasing of eyebrows, indicating that he was worried, frustrated and possibly regretful.

Renji, without really knowing what he should do, slowly stretched his hand out and wanted to place it on Byakuya's shoulder to somehow reassure him. However, he felt it was odd- that it was strange and he did not understand. This strong urge to help his noble was not going away right now, and he felt that if he could do something to alleviate the pain of losing someone, he did not mind right now. Therefore, slowly but surely, he placed his hand on the noble's shoulder, half expecting the noble to shrug it off and tell him off, but the dark-haired man did not. Instead, said man removed his own hand from the bark of the tree and turned a little, allowing a slight smile to grace his face and a soft 'thank you' to escape his lips.

Renji felt even more mesmerized than ever. If such a sad smile could make the older man so beautiful, a genuine smile would do wonders on that man then. Renji wished that the man would smile more, and smile happily. Byakuya looked strong on the surface, but yet Renji could see that deep down the man was emotional and had always tried so hard to hide his emotions.

However, today, Renji knew. He knew that the man did not want others to know about his problems and emotions because he felt there was no need to share it and that there was no need to trouble others. Renji could see that, because the red-head himself used to be like this. He used to keep things to himself, especially the loss of his friends and the loss of his best friend during his childhood. He refused to say anything, but later he had learned that being open was a better choice. Allowing Ichigo and his family to know about his condition was important, because he felt they had the right to know, and it was better to let things out. There would be people to understand him, and there would be people to help him. It was much better to let things out than to keep them.

"You're welcome," smiled Renji.

_That smile_...Byakuya blinked at the other's face.

"Ah, I think it's time for me to get back first. I have a performance later today. If you're passing by, you could come in much later. It ends during late evening. I'm leaving now!" Renji said as he left quickly to the carriage that was specially prepared for him and left Byakuya standing under the sakura tree, staring at his retreating back, still thinking about the smile.

0000000000

A/N: I apologize for the previous mistakes I made in my first chapter. I didn't read my piece of work properly and just posted the chapter. I guess when I'm done with this story, I'm going to re-post the problematic chapters. Please do let me know of the big mistakes.

Otherwise, this chapter, I thought, was fair. I wanted people to see more of Renji's side, and also a little of Byakuya, thus the tiny little section for his part.

Again, please do read and review! I really appreciate it if people tell me what's good and what's not.


	3. Money Makes the World Go Round

A/N: By now, everyone should grasp a base for the timeline. Since someone has asked me, I shall explain the timeline. Judging by my (very vague) descriptions, you should have guessed it's about Meiji era to Taisho era. I'm leaning more towards the Taisho era. In fact, you could say it's a transition between Taisho and Meiji. However, being a writer and a plothaxx0r, there are things to be tweaked to fit this story. And you don't have to squint to find out. You should have, and even if you haven't, you will in due time.

Right, now let's get on! Remember, I didn't introduce Aizen for nothing, if anyone is wondering where that smexy a-hole has gone to, he's re-appearing!

0000000000

**Money Makes the World Go Round**

0000000000

Abarai Renji almost slapped himself for trying to make himself look more presentable in front of the mirror, adjusting the obi and straightening out his kimono.

"I'm just freakin' visiting Ichigo and his family...I don't have to doll myself up..." Renji chided himself. He swore he was becoming much more like a _woman_ than anything else. Sure, he had to look presentable to generally _everybody_ but going to this extent...

What was he thinking anyway? It was not to meet Kuchiki Byakuya or something...

Upon thinking of Byakuya, he blushed as he recalled the beautiful yet sad smile the other had made.

He then shook his head violently to get rid of his thoughts, and left his room.

00000

Since he was so busy, he was unable to visit Ichigo for his family for a couple of months, and Renji was beginning to miss them. They were his first real family, although he had his precious friends with him before them, but there were no adults around. He felt lost, and he felt as if like he was only a wandering corpse, especially after losing his best friend. That time could even be called 'Hell' to him, because he was lonely, he lost that _smile_ that he had wanted to protect so badly. Because of this thing called 'war', they tore families and friends apart, and left nothing for the poor and the unprotected. It was such a cruel thing, and he had a strong desire for those who initiated the war to just drop dead.

However, things changed when he was picked up by the Kurosaki family. And he was really grateful for Isshin's care for him, as if like he was just like Isshin's son. This, he felt that he should repay the father by helping his eldest son through his education. He did not mind if he had to do the worst jobs; as long as he could help the family, he would do it.

"Oi, give the protection fee! Or else I'll burn your place down!"

Renji looked ahead at the Kurosaki clinic, and realized that there were three large guys standing in front of their clinic, talking to Isshin and Ichigo. He rushed forward to see and was shocked to see the three of the brutes, looking menacingly at the two Kurosakis.

"But today...we really haven't made enough at all..." Isshin was trying to coax the man into leaving his family alone. But Ichigo did not look at all happy seeing them there. In fact, Ichigo looked like he wanted to kill someone right now.

"Really? Seen your business being real goddamned good, and I want to see some cash right now, or I'll REALLY BURN THIS FUCKIN' CLINIC DOWN!" The leader of the three yelled threateningly.

"There you go, you wanted money?" Renji said as he handed out ryou to the three men.

"Who're you...? Hey, red hair...The Red Player?" The leader of the three asked.

"Who else d'you think I am? Now get your asses out of here. You've got what you wanted. Though, there's extra in between the pile. Do as you see fit," said Renji coldly as he stepped in a little closer to them and continued, "And don't come back here for a week. If I know that you guys are asking for more than you should, you _do_ realize that Aizen Sousuke is on good terms with me..."

The three bullies widened their eyes at the mention of the billionaire's name.

"Your boss cannot beat Aizen, if you realized..."

"R-Right! Of course we-we won't be back for some time, so....so please be rest a-assured!" stuttered the leader, and the three retreated quickly, like pathetic whimpering dogs with their tails between their legs.

_I daringly used Aizen's name carelessly...but it's true that Aizen doesn't bother about such things, since he's the malevolent type who bullies whenever he doesn't like that person, or probably whenever he can. Plus he _did_ tell me to use his name for defence, if the need ever came..._

"Renji! Why did you give those assholes your money?!"

"Well, if we didn't give them money then there wouldn't be the possibility of asking them to leave for the week. Besides, I mentioned Aizen's name. All the more they'd be scared and run off like the pathetic losers that they are. Fuckin' lackeys..." The red-head rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Isshin placed his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Ichigo...What Renji did was partially wrong, but at this moment, it's only to get us out of trouble...It's fine son, DAD KNOWS THAT YOU LOVE THIS FAMILY SO MUCH SO THAT YOU WOULD HAVE STOOD UP FOR DADDY RIGHT AWAY WITHOUT ANY HESITATION AT ALL BUT THEN-"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN!" Ichigo shouted back and kicked his dad in the stomach with all the strength he had.

"Ohhh...MY SON HAS...IMPROVED GREATLY! NOW _THIS_ IS MY _SONNN- BAWW!_" Isshin cringed as he suffered another kick from his irate son.

_Oh yes...how could I have forgotten Isshin's weird temperament...? He's always done this to Ichigo..._Renji sighed and shook his head as he walked past them and into the clinic, which was also connected to their household. He knew something like this would happen. He had been watching the two of them go on ever since he was taken into this family, and had always felt that it was hilarious just watching them fight over the most silly things, even food that was spread on the table was something worth fighting over for.

After ten minutes of waiting at their hall, the quarelling two finally went in.

"Sorry for the wait, Renji. I had to teach pops a lesson to stop being an idiot," said Ichigo as he rolled his eyes.

"You've been saying that since young and I don't see any changes though..."

"Hey hey, Renji! At least have a little faith in me, don't you?" Isshin grinned, whom Renji scoffed at.

Despite the craziness that went on in this family, Renji was grateful for the care and warmth they provided him with when he needed it the most. He was glad to have been found by the Kurosaki family instead of anybody else, or worse still, found dead. They treated him just like he was a treasured guest, in fact a relative at their place. Gradually, he helped them do household chores and simple work as compensation. He then realized that there was the koto playing just down the street and he simply fell in love with it.

And here he was today, Seireitei's recognized koto and, only just recently, shamisen player.

"Of course I do, since you haven't changed at all in so long. By the way, this is a token of appreciation. Take it without complaints please," said Renji as he handed a little box that contained some ryou in it. Isshin immediately frowned at his actions, and wanted to reprimand him, but he continued, "I'll have you all accept this because I have found more jobs besides just being at the performing center. My profits have increased, and I've taken this small share for you guys, so take it."

The head of the family sighed as he nodded, and accepted it without so much of saying anything and left the two alone to chat.

"God damn it Renji. You shouldn't have. You're already helping me with my university course! You don't have to add on to this!"

Renji laughed triumphantly and said, "Hah! From now on, I'll earn a lot more than you think!"

Ichigo, who was about to drink his tea, paused for awhile and asked, "...You didn't...do as what I suspected you to...right?"

"What, sell my body? Oh hell yeah, I sold it to Kuchiki Byakuya," grinned Renji as Ichigo spat his tea out and choked.

"WHAT?! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO MY DEAR RENJI OH NO HE'S BEEN PLAYED WITH HE'S BEEN TAIN-!" A chair flew at Isshin and hit him face-flat.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU OUTSIDE DOING YOUR JOB POPS?! IF IT'S HELP YOU NEED GET YUZU OR KARIN FIRST! I'LL HELP OUT LATER! NOW GET OUT FIRST!" The strawberry yelled as he used all his strength to shove his father out of the room.

For the first time in so long, Renji burst out laughing so hard at Ichigo's reaction and Isshin's response that he was hitting the table to commend the entertainment provided in this very household. He remembered fondly that he used to laugh just like this when seated at this wooden table with the family during meals and laughing at Isshin's antics, Ichigo's actions towards his father, Yuzu's helplessness towards the situation, and Karin's indifference.

Ichigo sighed heavily as he sat down, and then looked suspiciously at Renji. "You're_glowing_, Renji."

"I know. Last night was great, really," said the red-head, with a hint of playfulness.

"WHAT?!"

Renji chuckled and sighed, "Ichigo. You're not _that_ stupid to believe that I sold my body to someone else right?"

The strawberry was skeptical. "...You really didn't?"

"Fuck no! Do I _seem_ like the type to sell my body just for money? I'd rather die than do _that_!"

The orange-haired boy heaved a sigh of relief upon hearing the chastity of Renji still intact.

"But I _did_ spend a night at his manor..." Renji smirked.

Ichigo widened his eyes again and exclaimed, "What?! But...did he...?"

"Of course not. It was for the sake of a performance last night. This is the reason why I am here today. I'm gonna accept the jobs offered from him, depending on the conditions and pay of course. But I suppose he isn't the shabby sort of employer, and will do his best to pay according to what I can achieve. Last night's performance went extremely well. And he's a great person really...He's seemingly different from the other nobles I sorta see around," explained the red-head happily.

"Eh? Why didn't you discuss with me this beforehand? And I was still going to go and search for you last night at the performing center, but I didn't 'cause I was looking after dad's clinic. If I went and they said you aren't there and at that Kuchiki's...I'm gonna be freaked out dude."

Renji shook his head at his friend's worrying and answered, "Well, now you aren't, so it's great. Fine and dandy so far. He's a responsible employer, so I gather my jobs are gonna go fine. Plus, we can resolve your university course problems way faster than I had expected. I realize there's only half a year more, but I'll continue no matter what. And don't thank me. It's what I've decided."

Ichigo could only keep quiet, and smiled wryly at the other.

00000

Another performance had passed by, and Renji was back in his humble abode again, resting and reflecting on the performance. He was really happy to have embarked on this journey to start off his performance career, and that was something that he felt proud of. Again, it was all thanks to Isshin's help that he had his today. Or he would be some homeless person and begging on the streets, leading an utterly downtrodden and pathetic life.

A knock from his door woke him up from his reverie. The door opened, and Hanatarou smiled meekly at him.

"Oh, Hanatarou! Today's performance was great! And the kimono you picked today was even better than any others," grinned Renji as he nodded at the kimono which was hung up properly at a corner.

"Ah, thank you for your praise, Abarai-san! You have a guest though, waiting for you at the other room."

"Who is it?"

"Aizen-sama..." Hanatarou suddenly sounded a little scared.

Renji frowned a little and thought, _Kuchiki-san probably may not be coming tonight then..._

00000

"Abarai-kun, I'm sorry to have missed your performance earlier on. And today, your furisode looks elegant...Probably more elegant than ever," smiled Aizen as he looked Renji up and down.

The red-head smiled a little and bowed politely. "Thank you, Aizen-san. And it's alright. There were still loads of people that were watching, so it's been the same as always."

There was a slight pause, and Renji taking his shamisen and readying it in case Aizen wanted to listen to his playing. Maybe it was just him, but Aizen Sousuke's attitude felt different for some reason, yet he could not pinpoint what it was that was strange about that man. Perhaps the billionaire had heard of him using his name to threaten the three thugs just earlier on?

"I have though," Aizen suddenly began on a more serious tone and continued, "heard that you accepted Kuchiki-san's request to perform for a conference he held."

Renji winced a little at this. He had always been rejecting Aizen's offers because he knew Aizen was not easy to deal with once he got into it, and probably could not get out of it even if he wanted to. In fact, he knew better than to take what Aizen offered. "Ah, yes, I did. It was a sudden decision...I did not know if I should turn it down or so..."

"So you turn me down many times to accept Kuchiki-san's offers?" Aizen's tone was suddenly a lot more dangerous and his voice sounded...closer...

The red-head could feel Aizen's hot breath on his ear, and widened his eyes in shock. _Oh shit, now what?!_

"Is that your answer, Abarai-kun?" The bespectacled man whispered into Renji's ear dangerously as he placed his hand on Renji's own. The red-head immediately tensed and was on guard. He was already thinking frantically of ways to find his way out of this situation.

But the other free hand snaked its way around Renji's waist as he whispered huskily, "To compensate for turning down the offers, won't you teach me how to play the shamisen?"

Renji immediately knew danger and reacted by breaking free from the other and stood up. He frowned angrily at the man and said, "I'm sorry, Aizen-san, if I offended you in any way. If there's any way other than accepting your offers, I will try to compensate for you."

Suddenly, not just Aizen's tone, but his face had also turned unpleasant as he responded, "You have _directly_ offended me, Abarai-kun, by accepting that Kuchiki's offer. And you must know by now that I am _incredibly_ interested in you," he continued as he stepped closer to the red-head, "In fact, if you wish me to be blunt, Renji, I _want_ you. When I see something that I like, I would wish for it to be mine and mine only, and for the rest of eternity. I would hate it for somebody else to take it away from me."

"Aizen-san. Please watch your words. I never belong to any-"

"But by rejecting me and accepting the other," he paused as he gripped the wrist of the red-head and pulled the other closer, "is _your_ way of offending me, is it not?"

Renji struggled against that strong, eagle-like grip, "Let go, Aizen-san. I'm telling you to let go! Let-!"

The door suddenly burst open and in came a spiky dark-haired man who had a katana. The man had his eyes narrowed at Aizen, posture offensive and right hand readied by the sword. He spoke, low and dangerous, "Let go of that man, Aizen."

_Who the...?_

Aizen smiled as he slowly released both wrists and said, "Why, if it isn't Hisagi Shuuhei. I hear that your skills have improved a great deal. Would you like to cross blades with my bodyguard, Gin?"

"That is not necessary, Aizen," another new voice spoke. A seemingly depressed-looking blond haired man appeared beside the spiky haired one. That man had long blond hair, and bangs that covered the left side of his face. Like the other man, he also carried a katana with him and emitted an equally dangerous killing intent as his partner beside him.

Renji was frantic and at the same time, very frustrated. _What the fuck...? Who are these?!_ He needed to get out of this situation fast and needed to also know _why_ those two would be lending their hand to help him when he did not even know them by names.

"Oh, this is of even greater interest to me. Kira, how have you been without Gin? Living well serving under Kuchiki Byakuya?" Aizen smirked mockingly at the blond who had avoided eye contact with the bespectacled man.

_Kuchiki-san...?_

"I believe I do command them better than you, Aizen-san." Byakuya spoke coolly as he stepped into the room, and glanced at Renji, before glaring coldy at the billionaire.

Aizen looked at Byakuya and laughed a little as he drawled, "Are you angry now, that I was about to steal Abarai-kun from you? Do not be, Kuchiki-san, because I'm afraid he was never yours...Gin."

A grinning silver haired man entered the room, spared a glane at the blond haired man, Kira and said in Kansai dialect, "Shall we proceed, Aizen-sama?"

The bespectacled man nodded, turned back at Renji and smirked. "Renji, if you accept me, do believe that I can give you more than that Kuchiki can. Even if you do not, it is alright. I'll just have to snatch you away by force," and at this, he turned to Byakuya and glared dangerously, "and by all means necessary." He walked swiftly out, followed by his bodyguard and the atmosphere suddenly felt less intimidating and a lot lighter. It was as if a storm had just passed through and finally left.

The red-head breathed a sigh of relief as the nightmare (which was too real) was over and sat back down on his chair.

Byakuya asked as he sat down, "Are you alright, Renji?"

"Y-Yeah..." Renji put a hand to his forehead and thought of how much mess he had just gotten himself into. And he had to worry about getting more job offers, but not from that idiot Aizen...

"Did he do anything?"

Somehow, Renji thought he heard concern in his voice and answered, "No...He was about to, but your bodyguards stepped in on time. Thanks for your help, Kuchiki-san. I don't know how to repay you at all...If there's any way I c-"

"There is."

"Eh?"

"I do have a contract that you can sign with me, and I will explain it to you. However, do not be alarmed at this sudden contract, but I do wish that you will listen to me all the way to the end no matter what."

Renji only nodded as he looked at the noble expectantly.

"Sign a contract with me, that you shall be my lover."

Renji blinked. And blinked.

The two guards blinked. And blinked.

Suddenly, the red-head stood up and chorused with the other two guards, "WHAT?!"

"You have heard me, Abarai Renji. This is a contract, and you will be paid. If I recall correctly, you have to raise money rather urgently, do you not? If so, take this opportunity and you will be paid."

"B-But Kuchiki-sama..." The dark spiky-haired man, Hisagi, interrupted.

The noble raised his hand and immediately the bodyguard stopped himself.

"Do we have a deal, Renji?"

"But...what's your reason for doing so? I mean, why be a _lover_? What about just a normal business contract with you, for me to play the shamisen and koto during conferences and all that?"

"I have my reasons, which you may or may not find out later on. Anyway, this is what you should know right now. Whether you accept it or not, it is up to you. I shall take my leave first. I will return three days later to hear of your answer."

The noble and his two bodyguards then left the room. Renji was left alone to think about this matter, but the only thing that he wondered was...

"Why the hell are nobles so arrogant, full of themselves, _assholes_ and most importantly so weird?!"

00000

Abarai Renji, the famous Red Player of Seireitei was pacing about worriedly in the meeting room, wondering if he should accept the contract by the rich and handsome noble prince, Kuchiki Byakuya. It was already the third day, the promised day that the Kuchiki would ask for his answer.

"Yeah sure that guy is effin' rich and is a nice guy...But...I can't just accept it without finding out something. Well, I don't really understand what's wrong with him or what's going through that smart brain of his. So, he must _have_ his reasons. He wouldn't just mention this contract without a valid reason."

It was true. Nobles were meant to be, and had always been, law-abiding citizens and those who held their head up high in pride. Sure, he was aware that marriages and relationships between men were not uncommon in Seireitei. Marriages between women were also very popular. But it was tough to even believe that a noble would even want to associate himself with a mere commoner, much less the lowest of all lowly commoners. Renji knew himself, and he knew that he came from the poorest street, Inuzuri and almost died there. He knew that status differences would cause a lot of problems in the future, if they were to be found out. Scandals and gossips and rumors would spread Seireitei-wide and people would then view him and the noble differently.

It must be a win-win situation for both sides. Otherwise, why would the noble speak to him about this 'lovers' contract? For his part, he knew it would be the money. But he vaguely wondered what was it that had the Kuchiki suggest something as absurd as _this_ to a commoner such as himself? Although...

_If I had Kuchiki-san to help me with that, I may be able to push Aizen away because of our status...Besides, Aizen isn't someone worth playing the shamisen for at all._

Still, to him, _acting_ like a lover of the noble was just _way_ out of what was 'normal'! 'Nobles and nobles', 'commoners and commoners'. There was never 'nobles and commoners', and Renji was well aware of that. Perhaps if he accepted it-

_Holy shit. I can't let Ichigo know about this. If he did, I'd be screwed and probably killed by that strawberry! But I haven't really thought about if I should-_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

At the sound of someone else other than him in the room, Renji jumped, "GAH! Oh you scared me there...! Er...Hisagi...san?"

Hisagi looked at him critically and replied, "You catch things quickly, don't you?"

Renji could only smile uneasily at the man who stood by the window, looking out and down at the street where people were chatting happily and the whole area seemed to come alive. The street was lighted up beautifully, and it was decorated magnificently with colors that complimented the pink sakura petals. The town was ready for the Sakura Festival that was coming soon. Soon, the cherry blossoms would bloom at their best, and the streets would be having the blossoms all over their roofs, the streets and their clothes. It would be a shower of pink petals beautifully scattered all over.

"Yes, well, I heard your name the other day," said Renji as a matter of fact. He then continued, "Where's your partner...Ki...ra?"

"He's escorting Kuchiki-sama here right now. I'm only here first in case Aizen came in or anything," explained Hisagi dully as he continued to stare out at the streets. Suddenly, he turned back and frowned at Renji, who had taken the tea cups on the table and began to pour hot tea for the two of them.

The red-head felt the stare and looked up, and saw the intense look the other was sending him. He felt quite uncomfortable and shifted a little bit.

"I don't understand."

Renji was bewildered. "Eh?"

"I don't understand why Kuchiki-sama actually proposed that sort of an absurd contract to someone like you..."

Renji vaguely wondered if it was just him, or was the whole world against him and his strong will to make enough money to send a poor little boy to university. _All I want to do is to get enough money to send Ichigo to university! Is that even against the _law_?! Where's the effin' justice?_

"I've got no answer to that. All I can say is that I have to accept this proposal because I need money desperately. It's not something that I will defend myself, because I'm doing it for somebody else."

The other's eyes seemed to stay on him for quite awhile, studying and scrutinizing him and then finally looked away. Hisagi said, "If that's your reason, and if Kuchiki-sama trusts you so much to even propose that contract to you, I have nothing to say either. I'll just do my job as told."

Renji raised his eyebrows in question. "What job?"

"Protect you from Aizen," stated Hisagi.

_So...This guy is really here to protect me from Aizen...It's amazing how Kuchiki-san can just command them about like this, and how loyal this Hisagi is to the noble._

"Since...that's your job, we might as well get to know each other," said Renji as he stood up and bowed a little. He looked up again, meeting the eyes of the bodyguard and said, "Abarai Renji."

The other seemed to hesitate a little until he turned his head over and regarded the red-head and said, "Hisagi Shuuhei."

Renji smiled a little and nodded upon the recognition of the other. A knock sounded on the door, and then in came Kuchiki Byakuya, followed by Kira who slid the door shut. The man was again, dressed in a handsome black suit, black leather shoes and an ivory colored headpiece that he wore. To Renji, it seemed to act like a hair clip, but that was what nobles wore to define themselves. Every commoner who have seen that always cleared their paths and stayed far away from the nobles. Renji, however, still felt that the headpiece looked more like a clip than anything else. He vaguely wondered if it was a hassle to put on the clip every time the noble left the house or anything. But he had not seen the noble wearing that headpiece, only until today.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-san," greeted Renji as he bowed a little. As usual, the noble nodded and sat down while Renji poured tea for the Kuchiki.

"I would like to hear your answer, Renji," said the noble as he looked right into Renji's eyes, not even touching the tea.

The red-head breathed, and said firmly, "I accept your proposal, Kuchiki-san."

0000000000

A/N: So I have decided that perhaps shorter chapters a much better, since they are easier to check over. And I can keep more constant updates so that you guys can read it. Please do leave reviews and tell me what has gone wrong, or what is right!


	4. Statuses

A/N: This is now chapter 4, and I'm honestly amazed that I have already gotten here...

Real life sorta ate into me and I couldn't actually set down to working on this story. Now that I have, and done so, I'm happy! Just to clear things a little bit more up, I'm not exactly following _everything_ during the transition between Meiji and Taisho era. I'm just taking bits and pieces of the culture during that time to incorporate into this story, and my own points included as well. Therefore, as I've written in my summary, this is _**completely AU**_. Also, terms will be explained at the end.

Now, enjoy the new chapter! Any questions or queries, please do leave it in the review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

**EDIT**: Pfft, as soon as I posted the chapter, I realized a typo. That was annoying!

0000000000

**Statuses** – why do we need them? How does that define one?

0000000000

Silence envoloped the room as Renji looked straight into the slate grey eyes of the noble, as if trying to find some sort of reaction in there. He saw a hint of a smile in the grey eyes and the man began, breaking the silence, "That is good to hear. I shall work with you in the future. Let me now explain to you the terms and conditions."

The noble said as he took out a piece of paper from a large brown envelope, "This document contains the contract details. Sign when you agree to them. Right now, I will explain to you. You should already understand the meaning of this contract, and do not worry, I will not do anything irresponsible."

Renji, upon realizing what the noble meant, blushed immediately and chose to look at his cup of tea instead. He did not expect the noble to be such a straightforward person, despite his choice of words.

"The conditions are that, you are to be announced as my lover, and this has to be made crystal clear towards the Kuchiki family. Therefore, I request that whenever you visit, you are to be closer to me." Byakuya paused as he waited for the information to sink into Renji. The red-head nodded and he continued, "Also, if possible, keep this from the public."

At this request, Renji was curious. He looked up from his tea and looked questioningly at the businessman before him.

"Would you want Aizen to know about this?" Byakuya replied with a question and gave the red-head a critical look.

Renji chewed on his bottom lip and considered the dangers, _it's true. If that pervert knew that we're 'together', then all the more he'd torture me by 'snatching' me away, which means more trouble for both Kuchiki-san and myself. Moreover, if the public knew about this, then Ichigo would know about this too_...

"Allow me to go on," Byakuya went on when he had the attention of the musician, "I will send a carriage to fetch you to my mansion, if possible, every week. Therefore, be sure that your boss is aware of your going to my mansion as you have accepted my job offers. This begins this weekend, and you are to be introduced to my family so that they know of this. Knowing the Kuchikis, they will not let this matter be known to the public, thus we need not worry about it being spread to the public."

He paused as he saw that Renji seemed to have a question.

"Er, can I just ask...why did you suggest this- this whole thing? I mean, it's not like you have something to give me or not like we have anything that we really want to work together towards...I'm sure nobles don't usually do this kinda things, so why?"

The two bodyguards, who were originally not paying attention, suddenly turned and looked at the Kuchiki expectantly. The noble then answered, "First off, you greatly benefit from this. I shall see to it that you will get however much ryou you need. Secondly, you can prevent Aizen's advances. As for myself, I wish to correct the views of my family."

Renji's eyes widened and he questioned, "Views? Towards...?"

The noble replied, sounding rather distant, "You shall know in due time."

The red-head thought that it would be wise to stop asking questions at this moment and picked up the brush that was set out by Kira. Byakuya went on, "This is about all you need to know. Of course, once you sign, you agree to everything and there will be no revoking of this contract." Renji dipped the brush's tip onto the ink and hovered it above the area where he was to sign. Come to think of it, he had no signature, had never signed any type of contract and never knew how to really write. Thus, he scribbled something on and set the brush down, feeling a little uneasy and unsure.

That said and done, the business man stood up and extended his hand. Renji immediately knew what it meant, though it was uncommon to do it in Japan. Without hesitation, he also extended his own and clasped the other's.

"We shall work together from now on." The noble nodded as they shook their hands in agreement.

From just a simple handshake, Renji could feel the smoothness of the noble's hand. That man had never done hard, manual work before, and being born into nobility would be exactly how the Kuchiki's hand would feel. It was so smooth that it was even difficult to actually feel the lines that defined the noble's palms, and fingers seemed so slim it would be dangerous to grip any harder. Every curve of the hand seemed like it was made specially for the noble. Feeling the back of the hand of Byakuya was truly the definition of 'soft', Renji mused as he felt he wanted to hold on longer, but released his hand in the end.

After the noble took his leave, with the two guards following behind him, Renji sat back down and slumped against the backing of the seat. He sighed as he held his hand up and examined it, as if expecting to see traces of the Kuchiki left on his palm. He was worried about what he had agreed to, and also at the same time excited to see his goals becoming possible.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and in the end, retired to his room for a good rest after all the stress and new matters that he had braced himself to handle.

00000

The days went by like clouds rolling slowly by, and everyday seemed to be boring and repetitive.

The next day after signing the contract, Renji ended up beginning to expect a lot during the weekend. He really wanted to know the noble's reasons for suggesting this sort of..._affair _with him. He began looking forward to the day when the carriage would come by and send him to the mansion. He began imagining the outcome of the day, where the noble's real goals (whatever they were) would then become accomplished. However, he did not expect this to be done in a matter of days. He suspected this would drag on for some time before their plan would really take effect.

And today was the day. Abarai Renji, however, was rather torn between which furisode he should choose. Should he make himself look simpler, yet presentable, or resplendent and pleasant? He had simple colors to choose from: a shorter-sleeved light blue furisode sewed with cranes all over that soared freely through the skies. The other was a purplish blue colored furisode that had beautiful soaring cranes on the long sleeves, while the bottom had a crane coming to rest by a flowing river that had vibrant flowers growing around the banks.

In the end, he decided to go with the one that looked more outstanding and had stronger colors. Before that, he applied light make-up to his face so as to look presentable, yet did not want it too heavy so it would not clash with the striking colors of his furisode. From the box of head ornaments, he picked a _kanzashi_ that was a light blue colored rose made out of silk, and had strings of blossom flowing down from the pin itself. He tied his hair up into a simple bun like how Hinamori did it last time, and stuck the pin into his hair. He stood up and carefully removed the kimono from the stand that hung it up and put it on with care. Thereafter, he grabbed a brown simple obi and tied his kimono securely.

When he was done, he stood in front of the large mirror and looked at himself over, checking if the kimono had any creases or folds when he was putting it on Feeling satisfied, he picked up his shamisen, which was placed in a box to prevent any damages, and left for the carriage.

00000

When he arrived at the mansion's front gate, the black haired bodyguard was already on standby, leaning against the wall and gazing at the clear blue sky.

Upon seeing the carriage arrive, Hisagi stood straight and waited for the carriage to park in, before reaching his hand out to open the door. He widened his eyes at the breathtaking sight before him. He thought he saw a celestial being descend from the steps of the carriage and stood straight, tall and elegant before him. The purplish blue of the furisode made Renji look even more outstanding before, and it, surprisingly, did not clash with Renji's hair. Instead, it made Renji develop curves and he looked much more outstanding and attractive.

"Is there something on my face?" asked the red-head, who had no idea that the bodyguard was actually _admiring_ him.

Hisagi jolted out from his reverie and composed himself. "No, nothing. It's just that your kimono is...very eye-catching."

Renji smiled a little and thanked Hisagi, which the other bowed a little and immediately led him towards the Kuchiki. Again, he passed by the garden where the large cherry blossom tree was at. He stopped in his tracks as he turned towards the tree, watching the petals as they got carried away by the breeze. He immediately thought of the name 'Hisana', and got curious.

"Anything wrong?" asked Hisagi as he realized that the red-head was staring at the tree.

"No, not really. Just...thinking on some stuffs. Y'know...the previous wife of Kuchiki-san...Hisana-san?"

It seemed as if as Renji had touched on an extremely sensitive subject, because the man pursed his lips and gazed at the tree sadly.

"Hisana-sama was...beautiful, and very demure, and was the best wife for Kuchiki-sama. He loved her deeply, and so did she. But...after only a few years into their marriage, Hisana-sama grew weaker as her body constitution was very bad. She began to cough often, even blood. Gradually, she left, just like that. It really hurt Kuchiki-sama," explained the bodyguard with a heavy tone. The atmosphere suddenly grew tense as the red-head thought of how fragile humans were.

From just looking at Byakuya, he could tell that the man was a devoted person. He was loyal to what he was doing, and prided in it. Hearing what Hisagi had said, he could confirm that Byakuya was indeed a man who treasured things around him. But this was also a man who carried the burden all by himself, and never let anyone find out. He could not possibly recover from this all by himself. _Perhaps_, Renji thought, _perhaps he just wanted someone to be with him so he...chose me? But that's...impossible. I'm nothing to him at all..._

"I...said too much." The black haired man frowned and exhaled loudly. He continued after a short moment, "Don't mention any of this to anyone, not even to Kuchiki-sama himself, not even to this household. There's only going to be war within this place if you do." Then he started walking again towards the direction of Byakuya's study.

Renji nodded and followed Hisagi, contemplating over on the new information that he had just absorbed while admiring the environment of the Kuchiki household.

It had been about three minutes, and they have finally reached the study where the noble had the door open. He sat in his room working on a document at his desk, and had a gray kimono just draped over his shoulders to keep him from feeling cold. In addition, a beautiful ivory silk scarf was wrapped around his neck. A cup of hot tea and some snacks were placed on another smaller table in the center of the room. Outside the room was yet another magnificent garden, with beautiful tall Japanese irises, that filled the garden with different shades of purple. Japanese Sweet Flags decorated the borders of a medium-sized pond, and some well-maintained shrubbery and large maple trees grew nearby, giving the garden an overall calming and mellow feel to whoever who walked through it.

Upon hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, he expected it to be Renji and his personal bodyguard, and placed his brush back down. He turned towards Renji, and had almost the same reaction as Hisagi, except he hid his surprise with his emotionless mask. The man before him was absolutely gorgeous. Hisagi then bowed to the two of them and left.

"You have chosen the perfect combination to suit you and your style for today, Renji," praised Byakuya as the red head took off his _zori_ and knelt down on a cushion by the smaller table. He observed the room and marveled at how clean the room was. It was a simple room that had a scroll of beautiful calligraphy hanging on the wall, and two pots of delicately trimmed bonsai that accompanied it. While taking a look at the architecture, like the _fusuma_ (which was painted with mountains and trees) that separated this room from others, he helped himself to some snacks and poured hot green tea.

"Thanks! I was torn between a simple or a complicated one. Since things'll get complicated from here on, I think the most fitting furisode would be this," replied Renji as he placed the teapot back down and enjoyed his hot tea.

Byakuya tidied up his documents and placed them aside and joined the red-head at the table. "I have already informed the family, that today we will have a guest who will have a meeting with them. You need not say anything unnecessary during the meeting. I shall do the talking. If they ever say anything offensive, do not react. Do your best to ignore them."

The other was listening, but he was also itching to ask about Hisana's illness and the past.

"Let us go now." Byakuya got up and put on his gray kimono. He then delicately adjusted his scarf and wore his shoes. The red-head did the same and followed the noble as they walked for a short while towards the meeting room. Somehow, he felt a little nervous as he stood in front of the large oak doors before him. Strange, because it really was just merely a contract where he would get paid, but at the same time he wanted to do this to _help_ Byakuya more than for the money right now.

Those large oak doors opened to a huge _karesanui _garden, where the gravel and sand were raked, creating ripple-like effects. There was rich green shrubbery and trees that accompanied the scenery. The musician felt like he was walking through a painting that came alive. At the end of it near the _genkan_ situated servants by the step, which lead to the meeting room. By this time, Renji was a little jittery as he walked beside the Kuchiki towards the room.

"In case you were wondering, this is an extension from the main estate," said Byakuya as he pointed towards the room. "This is where the main issues and affairs of the family will be discussed."

At this point, the red-head scoffed lightly, "You guys are so systematic. So whatever that concerns the family, be it reputation or matters within the family are discussed here?"

The noble nodded as they passed by the servants, lined up on two sides and bowed at their presence. The musician, however, was not used to having anyone being _that_ respectful and formal towards him, and waved casually at them. The servants seemed offended instead and looked away from the red-head.

Brown doors slid open, revealing a large oval table that sat many members of the Kuchiki family, ranging from young to old. There were twelve of them in total, and most of them seemed to look rather annoyed at both Byakuya and Renji.

The oldest of the twelve at the other end of the oval table spoke up. "Byakuya, and...?"

The noble immediately answered, "Abarai Renji."

The other man then nodded, "Please have a seat."

Both of them sat down opposite of the oldest, and Renji immediately wanted to leave. These Kuchiki looked too stern to even seem like they were holding this meeting willingly. It was no wonder why the businessman had told him to try to refrain making any comments, because the atmosphere was _this tense_.

"I have a request," Byakuya daringly spoke with no hesitation.

A middle-aged Kuchiki member with glasses drawled, sounding rather bored, "Do go on."

Byakuya's gaze pierced straight into the man's eyes on the other side, and said firmly, "Starting from today, this man, Abarai Renji, shall be announced as my lover."

Everyone left their mouths hanging, openly gaping at the two 'lovers' in shock. The old man stared wide-eyed at the head of the family, and then at the red-head. Renji wanted to dig a hole and just hide in there, and never _ever_ leave.

"What...what did you just say, Byakuya?"

Byakuya frowned in annoyance, "I do not wish to repeat myself, Gondou-sama."

A 'bang!' was heard on the table and the middle-aged stand stood up and raged, "This is _preposterous_! Kuchiki Byakuya, how much _more_ do you wish to tarnish the name of our family? You, I am afraid, are taking this too far. Even if this..._idea_ is open in Seireitei, but it does not mean that you are allowed to bring _this,_" the man pointed disgustedly at the red-head and then continued, "into the family."

At this point, it took all that Renji had to resist throwing a punch at that man's ugly face. He just prayed it would become contorted and disfigured overnight somehow.

Byakuya looked cold and hard at the bespectacled Kuchiki. "I will continue this until you understand my intentions, Ryoudo-sama."

"Well, what intentions do you have then, _O Great One_? Please do enlighten us with your intention of wanting to get laid with a m-!"

"SILENCE!" Kuchiki Gondou's voice rang out, loud and clear and filled with anger.

"But-!" Kuchiki Ryoudo cried out in protest, but was once again silenced by the piercing look Gondou shot at him. Ryoudo then sat back down grudgingly, glaring hatefully at the two newly announced lovers.

There was a suffocating silence, one which Renji really felt that he _had_ to get out of or he would die in there. He vaguely wondered how Byakuya always withstood the insults that Ryoudo guy shot at him, and withstood it so much without even retaliating physically, or moving a muscle. After hearing all that, he felt like he wanted to punch that bespectacled man, Kuchiki or not. That man did not _understand_ what Byakuya wanted to fight for. _Well, not that I know that much myself, but it must be something that's worth fighting for to go to such lengths, like going against his own family._

Gondou sighed, deep and long. "This meeting will be adjourned until further notice. We should, perhaps, think about this." The man then got up and left swiftly. The others then followed, a few shaking their heads and the rest engaged in hushed discussion amongst themselves, except for the youngest member of the Kuchiki, who still sat there, looking at the two.

"Um...Byakuya-san...Whatever it is, I do not think it is wrong to choose who you like. I, myself, believe that statuses do not matter, as long as two people are happy together, things will work out fine in the end," said the young man politely as he bowed to the two of them and left too.

Renji did not know what to make of this. He knew that the family would detest him even without knowing about his background, because Byakuya's 'lover' was not some aristocrat lady, but a mere musician who had yet to expand a career beyond Seireitei's borders. However, he had not expected the reaction to be that terrible, and had not expected the atmosphere to be so _suffocating_ that it had almost made him regret agreeing to the contract.

"I apologize," said the noble softly, out of the blue.

"Why d'you apologize? You didn't do anything wrong. It's them who're all going crazy because of your decision. That young guy said a good thing; at least he had a heart."

Byakuya sighed. "You may not have understood yet, but it is as the young man said. The problem I wish to deal with within this household is, first and foremost, status. We shall discuss over dinner. Let us proceed back to the main estate." Both of them got up and proceeded towards the dining hall.

00000

As they sat at the dining table, the servants laid out a large variety of food, all arranged neatly with care and precision. On a huge plate were assorted types of raw fish, like sashimi, mackerel and _hiramasa_, all delicately seared and then displayed orderly in circles to fit the shape of the plate. Also, other small plates of seafood like scallops and prawn were served as side dishes. Both of them were each served _sukiyaki_, and the table was very quickly filled.

In his life so far, Renji had _never_ seen so much food spread on a table. He had never seen so much expensive and exotic food spread in front of him, waiting for him to dig in and savor the taste of what 'real' food was. He honestly did not know which part of the table to begin with.

"Do help yourself to the food," said Byakuya as he picked his chopsticks up.

"T-This is too...too much isn't it? It'll be a waste if we don't finish it..."

At that comment, Byakuya smiled internally, and said lightly, "Do not worry about that. Tuck in."

"Alright..._Itadakimasu!_" Renji picked his chopsticks up and grabbed a piece of (very high quality) sashimi and examined it. It looked extremely fresh, as if it was just caught a few minutes ago, and a clear shade of pink. He had seen those high quality fresh catches in the market, but never like the one soft and smooth that was between his chopsticks. He completely avoided the wasabi, since he did not like the spicy taste, and dipped it into the soy sauce, giving it a little flavor, and finally putting it into his mouth, his taste buds fully savoring it.

Renji's eyes widened and he exclaimed with a grin, "Whoa...It's good! It's freakin' awesome!"

The noble said as he had his piece of sashimi with generous amounts of wasabi, "I presume it is your first time tasting it?"

The excited musician shook his head. "I've eaten sashimi before, but all of them don't taste as natural and as sweet as this one! This one's just...beyond description. God, if only if Ichigo was here to taste this shit..."

Byakuya was curious. "'Ichigo'?"

The red-head paused in his eating. "Ah...He's...he's my best friend."

For a short moment, Byakuya stared hard at Renji's face.

"W-what? Is there something on my face?" The musician reddened a little under that stare.

"No. Just for a moment, I thought you were talking about a strawberry."

It took Renji awhile to realize what Byakuya was talking about and burst out into bouts of uncontrolled laughter, hands clutching his own stomach and laughing loudly. Meanwhile, the noble could only stare at the sight before him, half waiting for the red-head to calm down, half remembering his time spent with Hisana at this very table, also smiling and laughing happily like this.

When Renji finally did, he continued, "Ahh...Hah! That was a good one Kuchiki-san! Hah! It's always been like this. When I first heard his name too, I laughed at how sissy it was, but he's nowhere near that. He's got a big ambition to fulfill." At this point, the man smiled rather proudly at being reminded of Ichigo's decision to become a responsible doctor, just like his father.

"Big ambition?" Byakuya was rather curious. After knowing Renji for sometime, he had never pried or asked about the other's situation. He had never thought of asking, until this came up.

Setting his chopsticks down, Renji watched the beef slowly becoming cooked in his hotpot. "He's the reason why I accepted this contract."

The noble showed a sign of surprise as he wondered how someone could accept such a contract without even thinking so hard over it. He admitted that giving only a time span of three days probably was not enough for Renji to think about, but the other must have been desperate and needed the money real bad. He decided to ask, "What ambition does he have?"

"He wants to become the best doctor Seireitei can have, and wants to go to the best university in Seireitei, which is why I need the money very badly. I've less than half a year to get all that money right now, and it's just...somehow becoming impossible. I mean, I really want to help him get through this ordeal so that he can spend his time at the university fully studying and coming out being a successful doctor, which is why I accepted your proposal," explained Renji as he suddenly dropped his tone, and became a little more depressed.

After a moment's silence, he spoke up again. "I...must seem really cheap, don't I?"

Byakuya looked at the honest man before him and said, "I think not. You accepted my offer only because you are hoping to help somebody else who really needs it. This, by itself, is already very commendable. How far are you getting with the money to help your brother now?"

"Ah, it's...Wait, what? My brother?"

"Is he not your brother?"

Once again, Renji laughed, that loud and clear voice resounding in the large room.

"Of course not! Well, in a way he is, but...I was an orphan, but then I was picked up by his family, so to repay them I've decided I'd send him to university no matter what it takes!" Renji grinned as he poured some more hot green tea for the Kuchiki, feeling the determination return to him as he went on with his words.

Byakuya nodded and sipped his tea. After some thought, he suggested, "I suppose I could help you out first by lending the money to you in advance."

The musician stared wide-eyed at the businessman for awhile, and exclaimed, "Really?!"

"Yes. Do allow me some time as I gather the sum of money," smiled Byakuya.

Renji pumped his fist up in triumph and thanked the noble over and over again, too caught up to notice the beautiful smile that graced the face of Kuchiki Byakuya.

The night concluded as he swiped the table clean, feeling extremely happy that things were finally going his way and he could finally relax for the moment. Also, he really liked this noble. That man was not stuck-up like those he had seen, and neither was Byakuya stingy. He rather liked how this person was also willing to help him out, and solved the biggest problem he currently had. Ichigo could finally embark on his journey and become the best doctor Seireitei could have.

The only thing that continued to linger at the back of his mind was the issue of what Hisagi had said to him that day about Hisana, about her illness and about her and Byakuya's past.

0000000000

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me so far, and now for some explanations of terms...

Kanzashi: intricate hairpiece, and came into wider using during the Edo period (1603-1868) when artisans created more finely crafted products.

Zori: similar to flip-flops, they are flat and thonged scandals made out of rice straws or other plant fibres, cloth, lacquered wood etc. Often associated with the more formal kimono.

Fusuma: vertical rectangular panels that can be slid from side to side to redefine spaces within a room, or also act as doors.

Karesanui: dry landscape, no water at all. The gravel and sand are either raked or not, and they represent the ocean, rivers, lakes etc. Now, it is often called "Zen gardens".

Genkan: traditional Japanese entryway for a house, or apartment or building. You leave your shoes (or geta or zori) there before entering the place. Search for it to get a clearer view and understanding.

Hiramasa: yellowtail kingfish, a type of tuna. Nowadays, they also put it on sushi.

Sukiyaki: introduced during 1890s when foreigners went to Japan. Consists of beef, leafy vegetables, mushrooms, also a raw egg broken into a separate plate. Some prefer to beat it a little and add soy sauce. Meat and vegetables are dipped into it before being consumed.

Itadakimasu: said before you begin eating.

_Fun fact_: search up 'waraji' for pictures, and do you recognize who wears them? If you already know this, I salute thee. XD Because I've never bothered searching these things until I began doing all these research myself.


	5. That Ambiguous Expression

A/N: I hope chapter 4 didn't disappoint. Now on to chapter 5!

Anyone searched up 'Hichigo loves his shiney new teeth' on YouTube? May I stress on how awesome that AMV parody is? Go drop by and have a watch!

Again, please do leave a review if you find any points that are commendable, and any that seem to lack in certain areas.

0000000000

**That Ambiguous Expression**

0000000000

A rather awkward atmosphere settled between the two as one stared at his own cup of tea, while the other stood by the window and looked down at the street that was bustling with life as the married women came out to the market to shop for fresh ingredients and the children played happily with each other. Men tended to their businesses, chatting, eating, drinking, discussing current affairs. This was the life of District One in Karakura Town.

Meanwhile, the two in the little room continued whatever they were doing in absolute silence, undisturbed by the noisy crowds of people just one level down. That was until Renji could not stand it anymore and asked, "So...why're you here again, Hisagi-san? Besides accompanying me to Kuchiki-san's later..."

The black-haired bodyguard, who was originally spacing out by the window, turned around and faced the other and replied, "I thought I made it clear to you that I'm going to be keeping Aizen off you."

"But Aizen isn't here at this moment."

"But it doesn't mean that he won't be in the next."

At that moment, the red-head resisted slapping his forehead in defeat in front of the bodyguard. Hisagi had been in his room for about an hour, and they had not really talked, and all the black-haired man did was sit about or stand by the window. It was, somehow, hindering Renji from thinking about other things as well. _And well, he's hindering my free day too,_ thought Renji as he looked at the man by the window. It was not because the presence of another made it hard for Renji to concentrate, but rather _because_ there was someone else the musician felt like he did not have the freedom that he had when no one was around. Or maybe because they were too much like strangers to feel comfortable around each other.

Which reminded Renji, that he had yet to ask about Hisana, and yet to ask Hisagi to properly introduce himself. Despite Hisagi's quietness and austere exterior, that man seemed to be relatively approachable, seeing as he did his responsibilities swiftly and dutifully.

"Not going for a walk during your free day?" Hisagi's voice rang clearly in the room.

Renji considered for a moment, before standing up and replied, "Good idea. I think I should walk a bit around here. Haven't actually gone out and relaxed for sometime." He then tied his hair up casually into a high ponytail, adjusted his gray yukata and set out with the bodyguard following behind.

00000

They both walked down the long street, District One, Seireitei's best and most prosperous street. Over here, one would hardly see any of the poor begging on the street for food. Performance troupes and entertainment groups usually settled around here as most of the people knew how to enjoy their life to the best that they can. Only the middle income to a high income earners lived around here. The highest class, who were the aristocrats, lived further up and further away from the noisy central district.

"Ah~ Abarai-kun! Oh!" A tall man who wore a green yukata with geta, and a green and white stripped hat on his head went closer to the red-head and smiled suggestively, "Is that your new boyfriend?"

Renji grew red and shot back, "What are you talking about?! He's a friend! And what do you mean by 'new'?!"

"Haha! Where's Kurosaki-kun, your old one?" The man smiled and waggled his eyebrows as he opened his fan and fanned himself.

"Argh! I'm not talking to you anymore!" Renji huffed as he stomped down the street, followed by Hisagi who looked bewildered at the strange man who was still laughing loudly. They went further a little more, and reached a long flowing river. The river was extremely wide, and the waters were astoundingly clear. A bridge connected the two opposite banks of the river, and crossing the bridge would be traveling into Seireitei's District Two, which was the second most prosperous. The red-head then sat down by the river bank and began throwing stones into the river.

"Who was that?" asked Hisagi as he took a seat beside the red-head, watching the water ripple as the musician continuously threw stones into it.

Stopping the stone throwing, the musician sat in a position where his knees were up to his chin and his arms were around his knees and answered, "Urahara Kisuke, a very successful entrepreneur here. He only does the aristocrats' businesses you see. He does things like research and selling of exotic things. He's smart and kind, but he's teasing as hell. Every time I pass by with my friend, he'd claim that the other's my lover."

Hisagi smiled wryly. "Does he always tease you like that?"

Renji scoffed. "From what you saw just now, what d'you think?"

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they sat, watching the breeze gently caress the surface of the water, sending wider chain ripples further down the stream. A magnificent Japanese Maple tree bloomed nearby, its branches swayed with the wind and pieces of its leaves rustled as they followed the breeze. And like feathers, they slowly descended upon the still surface of the water, breaking the reflection of the beautiful clear blue sky. Clouds on that day drifted slowly by, and it made Renji feel oddly mellow. It was calming, but somehow something was not there.

It was a strange feeling, but something was egging Renji on to at least say something, even though the silence was more than comfortable.

"Your past," stated Renji suddenly. When he only received a bewildered look, he said, this time clearly, "Tell me about your past."

Hisagi hesitated, before beginning, "I...was picked up a few years ago by Kuchiki Byakuya."

Renji rose his eyebrows in surprise as he had always thought the bodyguard had served as a Kuchiki servant since young. That man's actions proved his strong loyalty, and Renji could not really believe that this trust coming from the other had been built up so quickly in merely a few years. "So, you only started being his bodyguard a few years ago?"

"I was weak, had no family, no hope, nothing but despair to look forward to. I was orphaned young, adopted by another and only to be thrown away again."

The red-head looked at the black haired man sadly. That pair of black eyes were the reflection of Hisagi's past. Renji himself knew these sort of feelings all too well: solitude, loneliness, sense of no belonging. These were the things that humans avoided, because this would drive one into insanity, and isolation really slowly brought death closer to Renji last time, when his dearest friends that he called 'family' slowly disappeared, one after another.

"Then one day, while I made my way towards District Two, I was picked up by Kuchiki Byakuya because he thought I looked lonely, according to him. He then sent me for _dojo_ training over at another noble house's dojo under a very strong _Kenjutsu_ trainer. The trainer, he..." At this point, Hisagi smiled rather bitterly, "He died because of his illness. To me, he was just like my kin. He taught me all that I knew, and taught me to live on. I believed in him, I'm glad to be here today, serving under the Kuchiki household."

"Sorry 'bout your teacher. He must've been someone amazing for you to look up to him..." Renji smiled with understanding.

Hisagi nodded, "Definitely. He changed my beliefs and thinking. I used to think that I was weak and couldn't defend myself. Ever since meeting him as he served under the Shihouin, I became a completely different person."

"Shihouin...? That's another bunch of aristocrats isn't it...?"

"Yeah. They're almost on par with the Kuchikis. Except they're on completely different businesses and areas of study. At least with Kuchiki Byakuya, he's totally different from the rest of his family."

Renji's interest suddenly peaked again. He could not resist and inquired, trying not to sound overly eager, "Different?"

Hisagi nodded and continued, "He's been different, ever since he's come back from the foreign countries that he went to study in. He's supportive of the commoners more than his own family. I guess he's really strange in the family, but I get his drive. And, the meeting last time didn't go well?"

A shake of the head indicated Hisagi to go on, "Hah. I expected it. Like any other noble family, there's this thing that Kuchikis mind the most, which is status. They're extremely sensitive when it comes to that. They won't want commoners to have anything to do with them, but Kuchiki-sama's doing the exact opposite. He wants his family to understand that statuses are not the biggest deal in this world anymore. Honestly, I don't quite get him myself, but well, I guess that should be the gist of what he's been trying to fight for."

Hisagi shrugged, signaling the end of his part. This left Renji a little time to think over on this new information. _So what Kuchiki-san has been truly fighting for was to remove the thought of having status differences in the family. Well, if he does this successfully, then he'd be the first nobility to have accepted this sort of thinking in Japan. I'm to help him...So it means that I'm to help him achieve this, because __I'm also a commoner? That would make sense..._

"What about yours?" Hisagi looked at the red-head beside him.

"Ah..." Renji smiled and told the bodyguard everything that he had been through: his childhood, his separation from his precious friends, then meeting with Ichigo and his family, the performing center and finally Ichigo's problem.

Black irises stared back at him in amazement and something akin to nostalgia, knowing that the other had also been through the toughest times at a young age. Then, recognition and friendship sparked off between the two as they finally had something where they shared common ground with, and truly relax around each other's presence for the rest of the morning. They were similar, having been through solitude, and understood the pain of it, and now were glad to have each other as friends.

"Relaxing now, are we not?" A familiar voice drawled from behind.

They both turned around, and before them stood Aizen Sousuke, smiling down at the two. Hisagi, without hesitation had already gotten up at lightning speed, with his katana and fighting pose ready. The silver haired bodyguard was also holding his wakizashi, and wearing the same creepy grin on his face the last time Renji saw him.

"Shall we have a chat, Abarai-kun?" The bespectacled man said as he walked off further from the two who had their fighting stances ready.

"Get back here Ai-!" Hisagi almost broke his stance when Gin charged with force, their swords clashed ferociously and grinding with power.

Gin grinned widely at his opponent before him. "Hey, hey, yer opponent is me!"

Renji decided that he would ask Aizen clearly, instead of getting nothing achieved by sitting around. He followed Aizen to the bridge and stopped by the middle. The billionaire leaned towards the railing and looked out at the seemingly never-ending river as he began, "Renji, you know that this bridge is the connector of District One and Two, right?"

"Get to your point, Aizen-san."

"Impatient, aren't we? What I am trying to convey is, both of us are like the two opposite banks of the river that never will seem to touch, but because of this bridge, we can meet together whenever we want to. It is this bridge that links us together," he paused for a short while, hoping that the red-head would completely understand before continuing, "So in other words, I want to build this bridge with you. How about we go out more often for tea?"

The musician creased his brows into a deep frown, and his lips curved downwards in discontent at where this conversation was going. "Aizen-san. You should've realized I'm not exactly comfortable with spending time with you, and I can't go out to have tea with you so often. I have my own business, and so do you. Why don't we call this off, and we go on our separate ways?"

"Unfortunately, Abarai-kun, I am unable to do so."

"What do you mean by that?"

Aizen stepped closer and whispered softly as he brought his hand up to caress Renji's cheek, "It cannot be anyone else, other than you."

Renji was beyond shocked to have seen such soft expression appear on Aizen's face, even for a split second. The man then swiftly passed by the musician, back to where Hisagi and Gin were having an intense fight.

Upon seeing the bespectacled man appear, the two bodyguards immediately stopped. The silver haired man then said, with a mocking smile, "I'll settle the score with ya next time." The two left quickly as Hisagi sheathed his sword and ran towards where Renji stood at the bridge, looking out to the same place that Aizen was previously gazing at.

"Did he do anything?"

The musician shook his head, still pondering on what Aizen had said to him before, and the look on Aizen's face was so gentle that he was struck with surprise. "He didn't do anything, so it's fine. He did say some strange things though," he turned his head and looked at Hisagi, "I guess he's a-! You're hurt!" The red-head's eyes widened as they darted to the wound.

The samurai blinked and looked at his bleeding left arm, where a rather short but deep cut was inflicted. His sleeve was also torn, staining it in deep red. "Ah this. Doesn't matter. I won't-"

"No! I'll bring you to Urahara-san now," said Renji worriedly as he pulled Hisagi along by the other's good hand and went the way back to Urahara's shop.

What he did not notice was the blush that crept its way onto the bodyguard's face upon direct contact with his hand.

00000

"Don't worry so much Abarai-kun!" smiled Kisuke as he sat down by the table and poured tea for the man before him. "Tessai-san is really good at healing. He is an expert, and can do that very well. Don't frown so much, or you'll look like an old man!" The shopkeeper laughed as he opened his fan to hide his grin.

"Look who's the one talking," mumbled Renji as he rolled his eyes. "Where's your girlfriend? I don't see her around today..."

"Hah! Talking about me now, Renji?" A tanned skinned lady appeared by the door. She had very long, beautiful purple hair and donned a simple, light yellow yukata that had white and pink camellias on it, secured by an orange obi. She smiled at the two seated by the table.

Renji exclaimed, "Yoruichi-san!"

"It's been awhile no, Renji?" She nodded, and turned her attention to Urahara, "Kisuke, I asked you to contact the people. Did you?"

A grin and a nod came from the shopkeeper as he handed a brown envelope to Yoruichi, who opened it and examined the contents. "The contacts are in there. Find them up yourself!"

Yoruichi smiled in thanks as she turned to the red-head and asked, "How is your playing and career so far? You know, as I walk down the street, sometimes I hear your name being mentioned."

"Guess I've been working pretty hard recently, but still handling it somehow," he shrugged and added as in afterthought, "Things are going fine."

Her crisp laughter resounded in the room as she responded, "Good to hear! I'll catch you next time. For now, I have to go." She bade her goodbyes to both of them and left quickly. Urahara looked like he wanted to say something, but gave up and just stared at his tea.

Silence settled in the room until the red-head spoke up, rather teasingly, "So...when are you gonna tie the knot with her?"

For once, the shopkeeper blushed in embarrassment and almost dropped his tea. "W-What are you talking about, Abarai-kun...? It's impossible for us..."

_Heh, this is getting back to you for this morning's teasing!_ Renji grinned as he watched the other smile uncomfortably back at him while he enjoyed his moment of triumph over the always-eloquent man.

"Tenchou. I've treated his wounds," reported Tessai as he entered the room with Hisagi following behind, looking perfectly patched up.

"How is it, Hisagi-san?" Renji asked out of concern.

"It's no big deal. It'll heal very soon. I'm used to this sort of things anyway," said Hisagi as he shrugged. Seeing the bodyguard well and living, the red-head allowed himself to finally breathe. Even though he knew that the wound was nowhere near fatal, it must hurt really bad because he saw blood practically _oozing_ from Hisagi's arm earlier on. Reassured, he turned back to sipping his tea, and then suddenly realized.

Renji said as he turned to Hisagi, "But you _do_ need a change of clothes...Ah, just go back to my place and I can give you a fresh new set."

"Oh-!"

"Don't," the red-head turned around and warned the shopkeeper by pointing his index finger at him threateningly, "say anything at all, _Urahara-san_. Or else..."

The hidden smile behind the fan was more than an indication to a stop to Urahara's teasing as the two went back to the performing center.

00000

Renji was fumbling about his wardrobe, trying to find the right size for Hisagi as the bodyguard had better and bigger build than him. A few years back, he used to be bigger than he was right now, and much more muscled, so he tried digging for the older articles of clothing that he used to wear. Since he could not find another _uwagi_ to replace the current one that Hisagi wore, he just took out a plain black yukata, and a white obi.

"Sorry. Just hope that this'll work for now. We're gonna go to Kuchiki-san's in awhile anyway..." Renji said apologetically as he handed Hisagi the neatly folded yukata and obi, who took it gratefully and stood there looking around.

"Is there a place to change?"

Renji shrugged. "Er, I usually just do it here so...Go ahead. I'll be putting and arranging everything back into my wardrobe." It was his way of saying, 'Go ahead and change comfortably. I will not look.' Therefore, he turned around and began re-arranging his clothes and placing them back in order as he took them out before. He, for one, was a complete neat freak. He loved his room clean, spick-and-span and most importantly, orderly.

Meanwhile, as Hisagi began removing his clothes, he was glancing back and forth to where Renji was re-arranging his clothing. The bodyguard quickly and hurriedly put on his fresh new set and tied the obi securely.

When no more rustling of clothes was heard, Renji turned around and commented, "Hmm. It actually fits!"

"Ah," he then started, remembering that he had something to do, "I'm going down to the market. There's something I want to get for Kuchiki-san."

00000

Down they both went to the market again, and this time they stopped by a little shop very near to the performing center. A _very_ bald owner appeared and greeted happily.

"Hey! Oh! Renji! The person beside you...?" The bald owner looked rather hopefully at the bodyguard.

"Eh, he's my friend. Ikkaku-san, I-"

"Has he seen my Lucky Dance?!" The owner, Ikkaku asked excitedly.

To prevent the man from speaking further, Renji hurriedly cut in, "I'm here to get a lucky charm."

"Ah okay! Hey, there's this one, this new one. It's beautiful!" Ikkaku picked one up and handed it over to Renji to examine. "Examine its handicraft, it's wonderfully sewn too!"

The amulet cover was a lovely shade of purple with intricately sewn sakura petals on them. A little string also allowed one to choose to hang this by their obis instead of keeping it in their sleeves. Some characters were also sewn on. "What does this read, Ikkaku-san?"

"Ah. It reads...er..." The bald man squinted at the words and was about to read it, but was cut off by Hisagi instead.

"It reads 'happiness'."

"Thanks! Get me another one that says 'good health'...and another one that says to improve on studies!"

When Renji had made payment and left the store, he answered Hisagi's doubts as they left to go back. "His Lucky Dance has got to do with his shop, selling lucky charms. He's actually rather popular around here for his dance, and also because his job is in complete relation to his Lucky Dance, he named this shop 'Lucky Shop'. And he _is_ doing legal business, only just that he isn't really able to read properly, and takes time to squint at the words."

"Heh. I would've thought he was a conman until you told me..."

00000

That late afternoon, Renji chose a much simpler furisode than the last one he wore to the Kuchiki household. The baby blue surface gave it a soft and smooth feel, with gusts of damask wind. Cranes flew freely on the sleeves and bottom of the furisode, giving it a very natural and light feel to the person donning it. From the box filled with head ornaments, he picked out a purple-white colored flower kanzashi and stuck it into the bun that he tied. He applied sufficient make-up and allowed some bangs to cover some of the left side of his face. While Renji was doing just that, Hisagi chose to wait outside for the carriage to arrive and helped to bring the shamisen down.

The red-head checked himself over and went downstairs to wait with Hisagi at the entrance for the carriage. Meanwhile, he drew out the red 'good health' charm he purchased earlier and handed it to Hisagi. The bodyguard was completely taken by surprise, and looked questioningly at the charm.

"I bought this for you too. Just to wish you good health, and stay out of as many fights as you can, even though your job is to engage in them," smiled Renji sheepishly.

The bodyguard, although still surprised, took it and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Renji, who was glad that he was able to help a friend, also grinned.

Not long after, the carriage arrived and both of them got on and proceeded towards the Kuchiki manor.

Upon arrival, they both left the carriage at the main entrance, where large oak doors opened to receive them. Both of them proceeded towards where Byakuya was expecting the both of them. Again, he was in his office room and by his desk, reading and going over his documents with a frown on his face, indicating that he was absorbed in his work.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-san," greeted Renji politely as he bowed, and Hisagi also did the same. The red-head immediately made himself comfortable as he removed his zori and sat by the table again, helping himself to the snacks.

"Good evening," replied the head of the family to the both of them. Maybe it was just Renji, but for a moment, Byakuya sounded relieved (and possibly looked relieved too) when he was returning the greeting. The frown disappeared and it was only a very light crease. However, the frown once again returned with a light tilt of the head, but it was in question of why Hisagi was wearing those robes that were completely different from what he usually wore.

Immediately, the bodyguard reported, "I got slightly hurt today fighting Ichimaru Gin."

The frown only deepened. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Aizen stopped by today..." He stopped and decided that it would be better for Renji to continue. After all, the red-head was the one who spoke directly to the billionaire, and the musician seemed to be pondering over what Aizen was talking about earlier on.

"That is good to hear. You may go and have a rest. Do not stress yourself. However, do come back with Kira after dinner time as there will be important things to discuss," instructed the noble as Hisagi bowed and left.

After watching the bodyguard leave, Renji spoke, "Kuchiki-san, about Aizen..."

"He went to the performing center to look for you?" The aristocrat asked as he joined Renji at the table.

"More like Hisagi-san and I went out for a little walk, and he intruded very rudely, and that fox bas- I mean, that bodyguard of his injured Hisagi-san. Aizen talked to me."

At this, gray eyes maintained their gaze steadily on Renji, waiting for the red-head to say more.

"He told me that he wanted to build a better relationship with me, and that he said to me, 'It cannot be anyone else, other than you'. I thought that line was...a little...strange, to go to such an extent but..." He trailed off, once again baffled about how Aizen had actually been able to say those words with such an unnaturally soft expression as opposed to his usually scornful look. Renji had never seen a gentle and caring expression reflected in that bespectacled man's eyes before. "He said it with such a soft and kinda, like, mushy sort of way, as if he really loved me...? You get it?"

Byakuya responded carefully, picking up his warm tea, "He is a two-faced man. Perhaps, many faces even. He has facades and he tries to create new ones for himself. Aizen Sousuke is not a simple-minded man. I believe he will not run after such foolish things like relationships. That man is probably only going after something, or someone, he can possess. I absolutely am unable to fathom how he will be able to produce such an expression judging his personality and character. Could you have mistaken that look for something else...?"

"I...I don't actually know. I don't think so. I mean, that expression was _saying_ something, and I don't think he'd go all that way to run after me. Look, I'm a lowly commoner, and I'm nothing. He can find so many other pretty girls that are awaiting his attention! So what's the thing that I have and they don't? That's the part I don't get."

For once, even Byakuya was confounded by the situation that made Renji so confused, and frustrated. "Argh, whatever it is, I guess I shouldn't worry too much over it..."

Byakuya nodded as he finished his tea, tasting the slight bitterness left over in his mouth. "Perhaps we shall go for dinner, and then discuss an urgent matter with Hisagi and Kira."

That said, both of them proceeded to the dining area, and this time the food was mostly spread out in yet another elaborate display, with fewer dishes this time round. Renji supposed it was because he complained about the amounts last time, so they decided to cut it down to prevent food wastage. Not that he wasted food last time, he needed to watch his weight though. If he grew any bigger than he was right now, he would not even fit in the furisodes. As much as Renji was a male, he was more self-conscious than any other female, because he really needed this job.

There was mackerel on the table again, and more raw fish, and even more wasabi than before. He presumed that Byakuya either really loved wasabi, or had a knack for spicy food.

As fast as it was spread, both of them dug in and again, Renji could not help but slowly savor the taste of all the expensive fish, and the well-cooked miso soup that came with it. He was more than content with this meal, and hoped to have more of this kind of food in the future. Even though the red-head may not seem like a glutton, he also loved food.

When they were done, the servants came to clean up and removed the dishes. A new pot of green tea was placed in the middle of the table, and they enjoyed their tea while waiting for the two bodyguards to arrive. Renji then saw a plate of taiyaki being placed onto the table and his eyes immediately lit up. He was grinning like a five year old who was praised by his mother.

"You really enjoy taiyaki, don't you?" Byakuya looked amused at the man before him who could be so easily satisfied with just a simple, everyday common snack.

"Of course! That's my favorite snack! It's everywhere, easy-to-get and most importantly, _delicious_!" Renji exclaimed as he downed one taiyaki after another, and a third plate was served when the other two arrived as they bowed to Byakuya and had a seat by the table.

"There is something I would like to discuss right now. It concerns Aizen Sousuke."

Renji stopped eating and frowned. The other two were curious and Kira asked, "What about Aizen, Kuchiki-sama? Don't tell me he..."

"It is as you suspected. This man has been handling with illegal dealers, and is frequently in the black market. He has also bribed other government officials and involved other businessmen to maintain his place," said Byakuya as the other three widened their eyes at the alarming news. "A man like him can jeopardize my business even, so I would like to ask of Renji to help on this part," explained Byakuya as he turned to the red-head.

"Me? I mean...what can I..." He asked in confusion, but then paused, eyes widened a little in realization. "You mean get closer to him?"

The noble nodded. "I would like it if you could co-operate with me. This man is not a simple-minded man, as I have told you before. He already has enough power because of the government officials who have decided to support him, and other businessmen under his control will do anything to help him. His true goal is to gain not just money, but power within this country. He is an extremely dangerous person. I do not wish that you get hurt, so do think it over carefully."

Hisagi asked, "Kuchiki-sama, may I ask where this information came from?"

"I obtained it from the Shihouin family. Their head sent me a report regarding this, and will also help in this matter to remove Aizen at least in terms of power. As long as we can provide concrete evidence to the state government and the police, those who serve or are in league with Aizen will surrender eventually. At this moment, we only have a little evidence to prove that he has been involved in these heinous crimes, but insufficient to testify against him."

Renji thought, _sure I'd love to help. But is it necessary to involve myself further in this than I should?_

Kira glanced briefly at the red-head, then voiced his opinion. "I think...we shouldn't involve Abarai-kun. He is, after all, someone unrelated to this matter. We shouldn't make him become part of this to endanger him." The black-haired bodyguard also nodded in agreement at the blond's suggestion.

_Endanger me? Of course I'd be. But..._

"I'll do it." Renji's voice rang crisp and clear within the room.

The two bodyguards blinked at the determination in his voice and on his face while Byakuya just stared.

"Y'know...Once I've become an acquaintance of Aizen, I'm already pretty much in danger," stated Renji as he shrugged at them. "I mean, he's kinda after me, in a way, so I might as well take advantage of that and try to help. I'll be seeing him around anyway, since the meeting by the bridge didn't seem like the last."

Silence settled within the room, while outside the room the cicadas chirped their loudest. Hisagi and Kira both seemed to be contemplating whether to voice their opinion in this, but the noble spoke first, breaking the silence.

"It is as you say, Renji. Since you have agreed to helping, do allow Hisagi and Kira to help you if anything happens. Also, we have to keep this plan and our contract in complete secrecy. There is no way he should find out about this, or our contract."

Renji nodded, clearly understanding his situation and what he had to do.

However, he could not rid himself of thinking about the strangely soft expression that graced the features of the billionaire, and how it just seemed to be telling him something.

0000000000

A/N: Sorry for the lack of ByaRen, and the overload of suggestive HisaRen and RenTaiyaki!

So, how do you guys like the plot so far? I hope it has kept everyone anticipating for more!

Now, for more explanation of terms!

Dojo: literally "place of the way". Considered formal gathering place for any Japanese martial arts to train, conduct examinations and other related encounters.

Kenjutsu: literally "art of the sword", term for the classical Japanese sword arts. Now often associated with Kendo, a modernized version of it.

Uwagi: kimono-like jacket as the top-half of the martial arts uniform. Bottom half is called zubon, or sometimes they may replace it with hakama.


	6. Secrets

A/N: So now, we really see the plot rolling eh? Sorry for taking so long, school and real life ate into me. So let's do a slight little recall!

Renji is being chased after by Aizen, and Byakuya wants Renji to help with the plan, but so as to not endanger him, he puts his two personal bodyguards also in-charge of Renji. They will work together to find out the crimes that Aizen has done: is it really only just being in the black market and bribing, or could there be worse crimes? Hisagi, as we can see, is starting to feel for Renji, even more so after the red-head gave him a protection lucky charm. Byakuya is still preparing the money to hand to Renji for Ichigo's university fees, and Renji still is curious to find out more about Hisana, except the chaos right now involving Aizen makes it an inappropriate time to ask.

For questions which are future plot-related, please **do not** ask them. I am afraid I will not answer those questions especially because they concern the plot, and I will not give it away. It only spoils the reading! Otherwise, if you have questions about the events that have happened and are unsure, please do ask.

As for those wondering why is it that the shamisen is carried around only, it's because the shamisen is much lighter, obviously. The koto is long, and needs a box to secure it. I don't know how heavy it is, but the casing for my guzheng itself is quite a few kilograms, and it's 1.2 or 1.3 meters long. It's a hassle to carry, and I believe koto is about the same.

Enjoy! And Bleach is _**not mine**_.

0000000000

**Secrets** – what compels one to give it away?

0000000000

Kuchiki Byakuya strode purposefully past the karesanui garden and towards the meeting room. The Kuchiki council had called for a meeting with Byakuya only, and all twelve of them were seated by the oval table again. He bowed as he entered and kneeled down, sitting formally with his hands placed on his thighs.

"Byakuya. Let us cut this short," rang Kuchiki Gondou's rough voice at the opposite end of the table. "I have already thought this over with the council, and we decide for you what is the best. We only hope you will follow the rules laid out by us, and not defy us once again. You have done that before, and we do not wish to see history repeat itself."

Byakuya allowed the slightest crease of his eyebrows and the clenching of his fists as he forced out, "What is it that you are suggesting this time around?"

"We hope that you will bring the ties of Kuchiki and Shihouin closer by marrying their head."

The frown only deepened and Byakuya resisted protesting physically as he said, "I have already made it clear to you all, that the Shihouin and Kuchiki family have already established an excellent relationship. It is needless to carry out this suggestion."

"Byakuya." The old man across looked strictly at the current head and continued, "I wish that you will defy us no more. Our noble house has its own rules to obey, and as a part of it, we are to abide them. You, more than anyone else, know full well about the strict rules of being nobility."

"Whatever you say shall not change my mind," stated the black-haired man as he stood up. "Besides, someone else will be here to protest this suggestion. It is only a matter of time before it reaches her ears."

Without so much as looking back at their appalled expressions, he turned and walked away swiftly in the direction of his work room, not even bothering to bow.

00000

Renji sat about casually in the study room of Byakuya's, this time in a normal light grey yukata with a black obi instead. He decided that going down and donning in a furisode was too much of a hassle, and besides his boss gave him another day off in preparation for the performance next day. He was told that Aizen Sousuke would be dropping by again, so he had planned to talk to the Kuchiki today regarding the billionaire and the plan.

However, now, as the cooling gentle breeze blew into the room, the red-head imagined himself back in those days when he was young, with his friends sitting by the hill. They sat about usually during the evenings, watching the beautiful sunset and forgetting the troubles and problems that envoloped them. He held his shamisen up and, using the plectrum, strung very lightly over the strings, a slow continuous beat that rang clearly within the room. He recalled how they had all laid on the grass and just smiled at the only thing that they thought was beautiful in the dilapidated land of District Seventy Eight, Inuzuri: the breathtaking view of the sunset from a tiny hill they frequented. It was strange that he would be feeling so relaxed thinking about his friends, and how they spent their time together was such an unforgettable experience.

His thoughts and playing came to a halt as he heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san. I came to look for you today without your permission though, sorry 'bout that!" Renji smiled sheepishly as he set his shamisen back down.

"It's alright." The noble nodded as he took off his shoes and sat down at the table with Renji and continued, "I heard your playing, so I knew you came. What is it that you wished to talk to me about?"

The red-head poured hot tea for the other as he began explaining, "Regarding Aizen though. I've got a public performance tomorrow, and he's made it a point to drop over and have a...chat with me. I don't know how or what to do." Renji looked lost at this moment. He wondered if he should be the 'seducing' kind or the more 'innocent' kind towards a man like Aizen. "But...Kuchiki-san, I'm not going to...er, you know _that_...to get the information from him."

It took a short while for Byakuya to realize what Renji was talking about. "Of course not. Just be natural. As long as you do not reveal yourself, everything should procced smoothly. You did mention about that soft expression he made. If it was true, perhaps he would wish to talk to you more, but with caution too. Do be careful tomorrow. I shall have Hisagi to be on standby."

"I will, Kuchiki-san...Ah!" Renji suddenly remembered as he took out from his sleeve a purple lucky charm.

"That is...?"

"It wishes 'happiness'. I got it for you, Kuchiki-san. Hopefully, you can gain true happiness," smiled Renji as he handed the lucky charm to Byakuya, who received it with both hands.

The noble looked at it for a little while and said softly, "Thank you."

_Oh...Now this is awkward!_ Renji thought as he ran out of things to say. He had never felt so strange in his life when he gave something to someone. He had always been giving lucky charms to everyone else out of habit every year, but this one he gave felt particularly important to him, and he wished with sincerity that the noble could obtain true happiness. He felt more than happy when the Kuchiki received it with both hands, and even though that man's lips did not visibly curve up, he could tell that the grey eyes were smiling. To Renji, just seeing that glimmer within the grey eyes was more than enough. Right now, the red-head only hoped that Byakuya could achieve his goals in the end.

Suddenly, there were shouts coming from the garden not far from the study.

"Ah! I'm sorry but-!"

"Argh! Kuchiki Byakuya! Come out now!" A female voice boomed, loud and clear.

_Where...have I heard this voice from...?_ Renji wondered where he had heard that crisp voice from...

"Kuchiki Bya-! There you are. Your damned council had better get their asses here because I'm going to kick them to oblivion!"

"Y-Y-Yoruichi-san?!" Renji was beyond surprised. The impudence that Yoruichi had so elaborately displayed within the Kuchiki land and directly in front of the head of the family was beyond rude. Moreover, she addressed the noble with no honorifics whatsoever, and by his full name nonetheless!

Yoruichi, finally realizing the presence of another person, questioned, "Oh, Renji, what're you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow curiously at him, but remembered her initial target, "Forget that, I'll chat with you in a short while. You, Kuchiki Byakuya! What has your council been doing? If I hadn't gone back and had a meeting with my council, I wouldn't even have known. Which side's the culprit?"

Byakuya looked like he was resisting ripping something into pieces right now. "If you have received the news, it does not matter who started it. It only means that both sides have simultaneously agreed to it. We should, however, get out of this ourselves by strongly opposing it. This is two heads of the family we are talking about."

_Two heads of the family...?_

"Byakuya, do you really think your council will let this off? Not just yours, the Shihouin council is more than happy to accept this marriage proposal!"

"Shi-Shihouin...? Marriage? Wha-?" Renji sputtered rather incoherently as he was getting terribly confused at the situation before him. What was it about him getting all messed up with the higher-ups of the society? He would have cursed himself for getting so involved in their matters, but resisted as he thought of the delicious food that he had at the Kuchiki manor. And the taiyaki.

"I shall explain, Renji. Come in now, Yoruichi. Stop making a fuss of it outside. You are disturbing the peace of the Kuchiki residence," deadpanned the black-haired aristocrat as he shifted a little closer to Renji, making more space for a huffing Yoruichi.

The purple-head made a sound of discontent as she removed her shoes and plopped down rather angrily, folding her arms in exasperation.

"So, how are you going to dissuade your council from approving this? Or rather, removing the marriage proposal. I don't want to have anything to do with this you know. I'm going to try my best to reason with my side and we both don't want this."

Byakuya frowned, a sign of annoyance. "Does it seem like I wish for it to happen too?"

Renji could only look befuddled between the two as they seemed to be making a silent conversation. _This isn't fair! I don't even know what's happening exactly! Marriage proposal between two heads? Yoruichi-san is involved?_

"Er, I know it's rude to interrupt but...what _is_ going on here?"

"More like I'd ask you, Renji, what are _you_ doing in the residence of the Kuchikis?"

"Ah, I'm..." _...here to fulfill my part of the contract, to be __'__lovers__'__ with Kuchiki Byakuya,_ Renji silently finished.

The Kuchiki quickly filled in, "Do not worry, Yoruichi. I am already opposing my family. It will take time, however, for this to take effect."

Yoruichi looked back and forth at the red-head who was looking away rather embarrassed, and Byakuya whose eyes and meaningful look seemed to be suggesting something. She then smiled slyly, "Hah, Byakuya! I didn't know you were into guys!"

Renji only winced and blushed red like his hair, feeling rather uncomfortable directly beside Byakuya and watched by the laughing eyes of the lady opposite him. He tried to reason, albeit weakly, "I-I-It's not like that, Yoruichi-san!"

"I am merely suggesting a contract with him, and he will be paid accordingly. I had already expected that this day would arrive, sooner or later," explained the head of the Kuchiki.

"You are such a conniving person, you know that?" She paused as she turned to Renji, "By the way, you knew me through Kisuke, which is the reason why you wouldn't know that I am the current head of the Shihouin family, Shihouin Yoruichi. He doesn't expose his customers at all, so it's possible that you might have already met other people like me over there."

The red-head looked surprised at the casual lady in front of him. "You're...Shihouin Yoruichi? I...never expected that. Urahara-san always called you by your first name, so I assumed you're just a close friend of his..."

"I _am_ a close friend of Kisuke. I don't usually care too much about the family rules, since I'm always about training people in their dojos. I'm only back in the family during the important and essential meetings that a head can never miss. But it always bores me out," explained the head of Shihouin as she rolled her eyes. She then frowned and continued, "But you see, my side of the council has suggested something absurd in order to keep me in place as a proper head, and that is for the two heads of both families to get married."

"We both do not wish it to happen," continued Byakuya. "I had made it clear from the start during the meeting, which was with you, Renji, that you are my lover, and that will not change."

Renji was trying very hard not to blush. "So, you're going to 'borrow' me to push this marriage suggestion away, and Yoruichi- er, Shihouin-san-"

"Hah. I don't mind the first name calling. You're used to that anyway. I don't like being referred to as only a part of the family. I have an identity, you know." The woman grinned insouciantly as she drank her tea and munched on her snack.

"Okay...So, Yoruichi-san, are you going to...borrow Urahara-san?"

Yoruichi stopped chewing and looked deep in thought for a moment, before answering, "Ah, good suggestion Renji! Why not?"

Renji rose an eyebrow at her. "Hah?! So it means you've never thought about it...?"

"No, of course not. Kisuke's only my good friend. Besides, I thought both councils could understand that Byakuya and I are only childhood friends, and nothing more than that."

That made Renji wonder how Byakuya was when he was a child._ Perhaps a rather small and __pissy__ kid, __probably rather pretty too considering his looks__..._

"Oh, did you know of Byakuya's past as a child?!" The grin only got wider as she leaned forward excitedly and said, "He was _such_ a brat! He was a temperamental, spoiled kid! And you know whenever he lost to me in a game of tag, he'd complain to-!"

Byakuya cut her off immediately with a hard glare and a commanding tone, "Shihouin Yoruichi. I believe it is unnecessary to go on any further."

Yoruichi had the grin of a devil as she responded, "But why? I was getting to all the good parts!"

The crease between the black-haired man's eyebrows only deepened as the grey eyes glared daggers at the head of the Shihouin. "Do not make me do something that you shall regret, Yoruichi."

"Oh, really? Like what, for once beating me in a game of tag?" Laughter resonated in the room as the black-haired man narrowed his eyes angrily and went towards his desk and began sifting through his documents, effectively ignoring the laughing Yoruichi. Renji could only smile weakly at Yoruichi for incurring the wrath of Kuchiki Byakuya, but thought otherwise as he remembered those two were childhood friends.

The woman finally stopped laughing and got up, facial features becoming more serious. "Well, I have to leave now. Don't forget Byakuya," she paused as she wore her shoes, "Drill the council and make them believe what you believe in."

She then left swiftly and quickly.

As Renji watched her retreating back, he questioned, "Kuchiki-san, she knows about your want to change the views of your family?"

"Yes. She is highly aware of that, and supports my beliefs. As much as she seems to be a willful and easy-going person, she still has her serious side," commented Byakuya as he picked his brush up and began signing office documents that needed confirmation. He paused in his writing as he asked, "How did you know Yoruichi?"

"Eh? Oh, through that entrepreneur, Urahara Kisuke, like I said earlier on. He's kinda close to her, and I see her often at the shop. When Hisagi-san got hurt, I brought him there and saw Yoruichi-san. She was getting some brown envelope from Urahara-san."

"That probably held the information about Aizen Sousuke, which she had only just relayed. I had wondered where she had obtained the valuable information from," he looked thoughtful for a moment before commenting softly, "So it was from that Urahara man."

_So it's true that Urahara-san only does businesses with the aristocrats. Even Kuchiki-san knows about him..._

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-san!" Renji smiled as the other turned over, "I'll try to make sure that this goes as planned!"

Byakuya looked outside at the garden as he said, "Thank you, Renji. Do stay safe. Although, I feel that perhaps I have been selfish on my part to put you through something you are not entirely involved in."

Renji felt pleasantly surprised as he stared at the apologetic and grateful man before him.

"To compensate, perhaps I shall let you on why I have decided to go against the rules and traditional views of my family." Byakuya dropped the signing of his documents and turned his attention towards the peaceful garden outside instead.

Renji's eyebrows rose and his attention was directed towards the noble upon hearing Byakuya mention something about the plan. Never had he thought that the noble would be speaking openly to him, and telling a stranger personal matters. He always thought the noble as someone very closed in, and hardly shared anything with anybody. To Renji, this kind of personality only resulted in loneliness and solitude, and it was not something that he could endure. How the noble remained this way was a mystery to him.

Byakuya set his brush back down. "I had studied overseas for about three years during my university years, and had planned to study well and return to build up on our family business. However, little did I know, staying overseas had changed some of my views. Slowly, I realized that statuses did not matter. This was even more so when I married Hisana."

"So...Hisana-san is...a commoner?" Renji could not contain his surprise. From the way Hisagi had previously described of Hisana, she did not seem to be of a simple background, yet now Renji only just knew that she was a commoner. Thoughts of how Hisana met with Byakuya flooded his mind as he thought perhaps she met the noble by chance, or by fate. Perhaps Hisana was someone meant to change the fate of Kuchiki Byakuya.

The aristocrat nodded as he continued, "She is the first commoner whom I came into contact with. She was...different, and unconsciously both of us began to spend time with each other." His tone changed to a bitter tone instead, "However, the council was greatly against the decision of me choosing to marry Hisana. Because of this, she suffered tremendously under the discriminating eyes of my family."

The red-head looked sadly at his cup of his tea as he thought, _so she...also suffered under those intense glares that the council had shot at me too. It felt so suffocating, I don't even know how she survived._

"In the end, her health failed her, and died after five years into our marriage."

As the musician observed Byakuya, he felt grief and sorrow emanating from the other and the pair of lonely gray eyes that seemed to have kept everything up until now only softening a little upon thoughts of Hisana. Distant gray eyes seemed to be searching for something. The stiff form that Byakuya took upon clearly showed how uncomfortable he was, yet his frame suddenly seemed so forlorn and fragile, that it felt like there was a need to be telling this to someone at least. Renji was never really good at comforting someone, yet the red-head felt obliged to reassure the noble.

"Whatever it is, Kuchiki-san, I'll help you to the end, and to the best that I can! So, I won't give up, and I'll fulfill this contract," smiled Renji determinedly as he looked at Byakuya purposefully. "I won't make empty promises, just so you know."

At this, Byakuya allowed one of his rare gentle smiles to grace his face as he turned back to his work and began writing again. The handsome smile that caught Renji's eye had him turning a little red as he looked back down at his cup of tea again.

He vaguely wondered why his heart was thumping a little faster than normal.

00000

Heavy make-up was applied and intricate pieces of kanzashi were picked and looked over. Renji chose to bun up his hair again, leaving bangs on both sides of his face, and having the hairpin of a crane through the bun. Flower petals shimmer in the pearly white background of the furisode he chose as blossoms of lavender and violet are accented with shades of mauve on the surface. Folding fans of gold added extra shine to his furisode as he slipped it on, being very careful not to cause creases or folds. An indigo colored obi was tied securely around his waist as he checked himself once over in the mirror.

Today, his performance was going to be on his shamisen with other shamisen players, and the famous _shakuhachi _player, Ayasegawa Yumichika, who was also the best friend of the bald owner of 'Lucky Shop', Madarame Ikkaku. This would be the first time his shamisen was showcased in front of the general public. He felt rather proud of himself that this day finally came, and it was also full-house for his performance today.

Heading toward the stage, he saw the other players and Yumichika getting ready for the performance. He widened his eyes at how..._flamboyant_ the shakuhachi player looked. Everything the other screamed of was elaborate glamor and voluptuous figure. If anything, that man looked like a mature woman instead. He could see the glimmer and sparkles that began to encircle the man reaching out to any target that was in the vicinity, and reinforcing their purpose on unsuspecting victims. When the eyes of said beauty landed on Renji, the red-head turned his whole body immediately without much of a look and walked quickly in the opposite direction, taking the long way around to the stage. He did not wish to be listening to the long and never-ending talk of 'beauty' once more.

Passing by the corridor that was connected towards the stage, he came face to face with someone he had not expected to see at the very moment.

Surprise crept its way into his voice as he managed, "Aizen-san..."

"Ah, Abarai-kun. I was hoping to catch you here. Let us celebrate your first official performance of the shamisen after this, shall we?" The man smiled kindly.

Renji pretended to consider it, since he knew that Aizen would not buy his story if he said 'yes' immediately. Truthfully, he had wanted to know about Aizen's works and business deals and what they involved. He was aware that the billionaire's main industry was food production, and that man's company was currently the biggest of all food producers in Japan. If Aizen ended up wielding so much power that could influence even the government officials, Renji would not like to imagine what future Japan held.

He looked up again at Aizen and nodded in silent agreement. The billionaire then smiled, looking relieved as he patted Renji on the shoulder and left.

Pushing thoughts of the previous message that was uttered purposefully by Aizen away, he calmly proceeded on to the stage, the rest of the members already gathered on both of the sides of the stage. Upon seeing the Red Player, they presented themselves on the stage uniformly, taking their respectful seats: the three shamisen players in a row behind the seat that was center of the stage, and the shakuhachi player at the left side of the stage. Applause began, and became even louder as Renji got on the stage and took the seat in the center of the stage. As all attention settled on him, he began to feel the pressure building up inside of him, and feeling the need to release it all in the fast paced song he was going to play.

He began with the song, 'Blooming'. A fast, sudden start ignited the fiery tension and the want to finish the music. Strong and quick movement of his right hand created the imagery of how fast things zoomed past him without his knowing. Before he realized it, he had already moved to the adult phase, working as a young budding musician at first without much knowledge of the first instrument he came into contact with. Gradually, he and his career bloomed magnificently as his boss took great care of him. He felt his career move along as interestingly as with this music: the fiery and abrupt start, the unprecedented and surprising turn of events. With every slap of the plectrum against the shamisen, his heart raced at the same pace as the music as he imagined how the events would play out in the end. He wondered if things would end like a blast, with a satisfactory conclusion, or with a decisive open-ended solution.

A final powerful, hard slap of the plectrum against his shamisen concluded the piece, and all at once, the tension was relieved of him. The audience clapped loudly as they patiently waited for the second piece, this time involving the shakuhachi player.

He had specifically chosen two contrasting pieces to show how versatile the shamisen was, and this time, a much gentler piece titled 'Cherry Blossoms in Winter' was selected, another excellent piece composed by Kyouraku Shunsui, but edited to bring out his own flavor.

As he began, soft and slow yet firm, he felt peace and calmness filling him as the other shamisen players joined him in harmony. The harmonious melody that was brought out then reminded him of how his childhood friends were together as one, and moved together as a whole family, supporting one another through hard times. The flute joined in, softly and slowly in a different yet complementary tune, like the newest and last member added to their family, his best friend whom he had entirely lost contact with. As the piece proceeded on, he saw in his mind cherry blossoms blooming, ironically, in the winter. Despite the extreme temperature, the tree was blossoming resplendently, just like the smile of _that girl_ that brightened all of them in their hardships. Her encouraging words and the formidable strength was the pillar of support for them, as they held on desperately to that and each other. Those meaningful words that she had said to him once again rang in his head, and served as a reminder to press on even more than before. The way that those words bloomed like the cherry blossoms made him believe again once more in the future, that perhaps what was to come may not be the worst thing. After all, he had a mission and promise to fulfill towards Kuchiki Byakuya, someone whom he would be indebted to.

All at once, all instruments came together in perfect harmony, peaking and signaling its end, yet gently fading, as if the piece had left an open conclusion. The whole Grand Hall was silent as Renji slowly raised his head, eyes distant and mind full of memories of his friends. Then, applause once again sounded loudly as he stood up and bowed to them, and specifically to Aizen.

He then left back to his room as the performances continued on. He thought of how he should approach the situation later when he would be speaking to Aizen. Being cautious was one thing, but preventing things happening was another. If he got into a situation, how was he going to get out of it easily? For one, he definitely was not glib-tongued, so he had to think about how he should retaliate if Aizen tried something later on. Right now, he only prayed that the other would not try anything, so as to save himself the trouble of getting out of it. After all, he had shown Aizen some hostility during the encounter at the bridge, so the bespectacled man should be more mindful of his own actions than before.

He slid open the door to his room and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw someone sitting by his table, clad in black. When he realized it was only Hisagi, he visibly relaxed and the irregular beating of his heart slowed down to normal as he frowned at the bodyguard before him.

"Could you please announce your arrival next time or something? You scared the shit out of me when you just barged in like that!" Renji complained as he slid the door close.

"I'm sorry. I was told to watch over you if possible, especially when you'll be meeting with Aizen later. Well, when the situation gets really bad, I'll have to charge in. Just...scream or something, I guess."

Renji looked rather miffed at the man who just politely asked him to 'scream' for help. "For your information, I'm not a _woman_, Hisagi-san. I think I should be able to get out of this myself." He sat down by the mirror on his table as he began to remove the make-up, trying to gather himself once more to prepare for the meeting later on.

"Well, I'll just be 'round the corner, just in case," said Hisagi rather distractedly as he watched the hands of the red-head move about, removing the make-up. He chewed his lips as his eyes remained fixated on the hands that moved to release the tight bun and smoothing out the seemingly soft red hair.

Catching the stare that was clearly reflected on the mirror, Renji raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

Hisagi turned away immediately as he propped his head up with the palm of his hand on his chin and his elbow on the table, he had his mouth partially covered up. He muttered, "Nothing."

The red-head looked skeptically at the image of Hisagi reflected on the mirror. He had noticed something off of Hisagi today since he entered the room, but did not feel like asking any further, less he distracted himself and the other from their respective jobs. He vaguely wondered what seemed to be on the mind of the bodyguard as he realized that the time of the performance was over.

"I'll be going now. I guess you can follow, but well, keep yourself out of sight. And if possible, if you see the silver-haired bastard, don't engage in a battle! I don't want to bring you to Urahara-san with even more wounds." Renji warned Hisagi and the other only nodded in response.

Upon arriving at the door, he nodded to Hisagi, who shifted to an inconspicuous corner that was more detached from the main corridor. He knocked lightly on the door and went in.

"Abarai-kun." The man greeted, once again all smiles at the red-head who bowed politely. "Come have a seat. Your performance today was splendid, just as I had expected of you."

Instead of attempting to force a smile, Renji just sat down wordlessly and poured a new cup of tea for the billionaire. _Key is to be convincing...!_

"Although, I must apologize for my actions in this very room a few weeks ago. I was not myself, and I ask for your forgiveness." Aizen spoke in an apologetic tone as he looked rather expectantly at Renji.

At this, Renji quelled his anger a little as he tried to look a little more relaxed, thinking of what he should say as to not raise suspicions. "It's alright. I won't say anything about that anyway. I'm not that petty to bear grudges either. I just don't want that to happen again."

A charming smile graced the handsome features of the bespectacled man. "That is great. I shall bring some fruits next time; our company has been cultivating the finest and freshest fruits."

A short pause ensued as Renji's mind was running rather quickly, contemplating on how to carry on talking. However, Aizen spoke first. "By the way, have you caught wind of the recently arranged marriage between Kuchiki Byakuya and Shihouin Yoruichi?"

The subtlety of the question did not go unnoticed by Renji. "Not really. What's happening?"

"This perhaps you should understand, Abarai-kun. Kuchiki-san has been without a wife for some time, and the Kuchiki family is anxious to have another heir to continue their line." He paused to sip his tea. "In addition, the better candidate would be none other than his childhood friend, Shihouin Yoruichi who understands him well."

_It's true that she understands him..._Renji thought as he pretended to listen attentively.

"Besides, the Kuchiki family absolutely does not accept a commoner into their noble lineage. Kuchiki-san used to have a commoner for a wife, and this caused an uproar within the family, and it was frowned upon by many other noble families when he had publicly announced his decision. The debate of his marriage with his first wife still exists until now."

Something flashed in Aizen's eyes. "Commoners and nobles. This does not and will never exist, does it?"

Renji could not resist as he responded, "Doesn't the same go for you as well?"

Aizen shook his head. "For my case, things are very different. People will have to accept what I believe in no matter what, because I stand at the very top."

A crease etched its way towards Renji's forehead as he saw the arrogant look appear on the billionaire's face.

"Do not furrow your eyebrows, Renji," said Aizen, purposefully using his first name. "It makes me worried that you do so. You make me think I'm the one in the wrong here."

_You _are_ the one in the wrong!_ The red-head screamed mentally in his head. He hated having to try to stay in the same room and listen to the bullshit that came from the high and mighty man before him.

"No, I was just kinda considering what you said."

Behind the spectacles, the eyebrows rose in surprise and elation. "So, you are willing to consider?"

"Just...your words. Though I have a question."

"Please do ask."

His questioning black eyes stared right into Aizen's seemingly delusive brown ones, searching for an answer, as eyes were the representation of the soul. "What you said to me on the bridge last time, that you needed no one else but me. What's the meaning of that?"

"It simply means what you just relayed to me."

"What do you _mean_?"

"You will come to understand one day." There it was again, the meaningful yet seemingly deceitful smile. "Shall we change the topic?"

Renji was beginning to think that Aizen was hiding something.

0000000000

A/N: So this concludes chapter 6, and I doubt I'm even halfway through this thing. We shall see if the plan to expose Aizen works, or would it all go down the drain because Aizen's such an omnipotent ass?

Aha! Hisagi's distracted! Distracted by the expert hands of Renji...Maybe I shall make Renji naked so he can be so distracted by Renji's tattoos!

And now, we finally know that Hisana is really a mere commoner, and this marriage, even though it was some time ago, was greatly frowned upon by all nobility. Will that hinder Renji's decision to help Byakuya, or will it only spur on his determination? Wait to find out~!

Shakuhachi: Japanese flute traditionally made of bamboo, about 55 cm. The soulful sound it produces became popular in the western culture in pop music in the 1980s.

Search up Yoshida Brothers again, I urge you, and listen to 'Blooming' and 'Cherry Blossoms in Winter'. They are both awesome pieces, and if you listen to CBiW, you should realize that there are more than just shamisen and a flute in it. The reason why I did not wish to include say, drums was because it is difficult to identify which drums are used, because it isn't just one set of drums alone. The Japanese have _taiko_, _kakko_, _shime-daiko_ etc all classified properly. I did not want to choose the wrong type of drums, so I just left that out.

Review please! Let me know what went well, and what seemed screwed up.


	7. That Man, Too Close!

A/N: Hoped the last chapter was up to your expectations!

So, Yoruichi is angry that this absurd marriage suggestion was approved by both councils and has the mind to drag Urahara in, which will definitely bring both heads a step towards their ultimate goal. Then, Renji promises that he'd do this job, and meets Aizen later. The omnipotent asshole never stops smiling at Renji and purposefully tries to insinuate that being with Byakuya is not a good thing, because this relationship will be frowned upon. Aizen thinks that if Renji is with him instead, things will be better because he stands 'at the very top', also suggesting that he holds endless power and authority. Whoo, arrogance at its full blast. Because of this conversation, Renji's way of thinking may or may not have changed.

Will Renji continue to help Byakuya, regardless of what the society will say? Or will he be a little more receptive towards Aizen to a certain extent? We shall see! -smiles evilly-

Keep in mind that issues of _same-sex relationships is __not__ a problem in this AU_. They are a lot more conscious of status.

Enjoy! Again, **Bleach is not and will never be mine****.**

0000000000

**That Man, Too Close!**

**その男、　近くすぎる！**

**Sono Otoko, Chikaku Sugiru!**

0000000000

Renji had decided to accompany Aizen to the entrance and send the man off. The red-head was relieved, and rather surprised that all the while Aizen did not move to do anything indecent towards him again, or else this time he would not _simply_ ask that businessman to buzz off. Perhaps like spewing a string of vulgarities and then grabbing the nearest vase and smashing it on the billionaire's head. And rip off those offending hands too.

Once again, he tried to list out reasons why Aizen, a noble of authority and pride had wanted him so much, but could not find any. Surely, being only a commoner, there was nothing really special about him, except that he was famous right now for his skills for two of their country's national instrument. _That_ could not have been the reason, could it?

The carriage had arrived and the silver-haired bodyguard opened the carriage door for the billionaire to get on first.

"Do consider my words, Abarai-kun." Aizen smiled again.

The carriage door slammed shut and went off. Renji folded his arms and frowned at the carriage that faded away into the darkness.

"Consider what?"

Renji jumped this time. If he was a lesser man, he would have shrieked.

"Can you not be so sneaky?! I really don't want a heart attack!" Renji turned around, slightly flushed for having visibly jumped at nothing in particular. Thankfully, it was hard to see since it was dark.

Hisagi quirked a brow. "Well, it's not my fault if you weren't paying attention to your surroundings."

The red-head sighed a little, feeling tired and lethargic, even though nothing much happened for the day. They both went back into Renji's room and sat down. The red-head poured tea for the both of them while Hisagi looked out of the window into the starless, cloudy night.

"He asked me to consider being with him instead of Kuchiki-san, which I found absolutely ridiculous, and there's this growing want to smack his head for even _suggesting_ that." Renji gritted out as he set the pot of tea down.

The other also sat down and sipped his tea. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Aizen Sousuke is known to look after his things like pirates who're hungry for valuable treasures. 'Things' include stuffs he already own, and stuffs that he desires, regardless of who or what it is."

"I know. Can tell from his words. That is, if he isn't acting or anything. He said that I will suffer if I'm with Kuchiki-san, whereas with him, 'things are different', because he claims that he 'stands at the top'." Renji paused to scowl and directed a rude gesture at the air, as if Aizen had materialized there. "Load of bullcrap!"

Hisagi burst out in laughter upon seeing this side of Renji. The red-head only stared at the other with raised eyebrows and wide questioning eyes.

After the black-haired man had calmed down, Renji only stared harder because of the lack of response from the other.

"Hah. I just...It's just that I didn't expect to see this side of you, looking crude and strangely menacing. I think...it's nice to have seen this, somehow." Hisagi smiled wryly as he munched on a snack.

Renji folded his arms. "Well, for your information, I came from District Seventy Eight, the worst street that's always full of fights and thugs. Back then, only as kids, the chances of survival was zero to none. Without some sort of strength within us, we wouldn't have survived. Plus, my bunch of friends were known to be very strong, so we won lots of fights," said Renji proudly as he remembered the times he spent with his friends, fending themselves successfully from other big groups, and even saving a few weaker ones in the process. Eventually, their bond was stronger than any other, because they looked out for each other.

The black-haired man raised his eyebrows upon hearing this. "Whoa, so you were pretty much a gangster from before eh? And all that changed when you were picked up by, er, that Kurosaki family right now?"

Renji nodded. "Therefore, I owe them a lot now. Which is why I wouldn't even change my mind to be with Aizen. I'm staying with the contract Kuchiki-san offered."

"I see. Well, it's time for me to get back. Rest early," said Hisagi as he got up and went towards the door. "G'night."

The door slid shut.

After sitting there and staring at the door for awhile, Renji said to no one in particular, "Well, at least he seems like he's normal now..."

He shrugged as he proceeded to change into a fresh yukata to get ready to sleep.

00000

Hisagi walked along the hallway and stopped in his tracks, realizing that he had completely forgotten to relay a message from Byakuya to the red-head. He cursed silently as he retraced his steps and back to the room.

Without knocking, he slid open the door.

"Oh, by the way, I wa...s..."

He stared speechlessly, openly gawking at the half naked body that was before him. Black irises took their time to scan the body, noticing the way the body slowly turning over to face him. The intricate tattoos that wrapped themselves around Renji's slender body made the red-head seem even more alluring. His own hands twitched and burned with pure, raw desire to just have a touch at the tattoos that decorated the musician's body, tracing them one by one to wherever they lead to. At such a sight, he could not resist licking his lips and biting on them, hoping his resolve would last. His mind raged at him to move forward and embrace that lithe body to himself. He envied the tattoos that could stick so closely to the beautiful man before him.

He wished he were the tattoos. He wished this was not a dream.

He wished the uncomfortable feeling between his legs would disappear now.

And if Renji himself did not represent art, Hisagi did not know what art was anymore.

"Hisagi-san? What's the thing you have to tell me?" Renji continued to shrug off his clothes.

The bodyguard immediately slammed the door shut again, trying very hard to resist doing something _inappropriate_ to the other. At the same time, his mind forced images of a naked Renji grinding against him out.

Behind the wooden door, Renji's muffled voice rang out, "Hisagi-san?"

"Ah, it's no problem. I can speak from here. I didn't want to let the room get chilly. So, Kuchiki-sama asked you to meet him tomorrow for lunch at his mansion. Please do turn up by yourself. A carriage will be here to pick you up as usual. That's all." Hisagi rushed through quickly and ran off.

That night, Hisagi decided that it would be better having a drink with Kira, rather than going straight to sleep. Drinking would serve as an excellent distraction from his desires.

00000

Renji woke up once the sun rose, its warm rays extending themselves into the room. Today felt a little warmer since spring was coming to an end soon, and the Sakura Festival was almost finishing. And this reminded just how little time was left for Renji to collect the money for Ichigo.

That was, if he had not met Kuchiki Byakuya. Now that this part was more or less settled, he felt much lighter than before, and decided that in return, he should assist Byakuya in any way he can.

With a fresh start, and a new resolve, he got up and stretched, yawning in the process. He proceeded towards his wardrobe and changed into a fresh new set of yukata. He decided he would dress simply, rather informally, and chose a dark blue silk yukata with a light gray obi. He combed his tousled hair, releasing them of the tangles he obtained from flipping and turning while sleeping. This time, he chose to tie his ponytail loosely, and a little lower than as usual.

He heard a knock and wondered who it was this early in the morning.

"Mornin' Renji," grinned Ichigo as he stepped in, sliding the door shut behind him. "Was just gonna drop by and see if everything's alright before I get to school."

"Hey." The red-head grinned back. "Y'know, you don't have to do that. It's still too early for you to be out right? And I'm alright so far. My jobs have been going perfectly well, and I'm pretty confident to be able to raise the money by the time you have to apply for your course, so you just use this time to study!"

The orange-haired boy sat down cross-legged across Renji at the table. "Well, at least that's good to hear. I was actually getting worried that with your increased popularity and performances, people would begin to harrass you or something. Still using Aizen's name to go about asking people to buzz off?"

"Ah...that, er, no. Prefer not to. Turns out he's really interested in me and I don't want to go into details about that," explained Renji as he looked away, recalling the words that Aizen had said to him before. Until now, he did not know if any of those words could be trustworthy in any way at all.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this. "So, did he do anything at all to you?"

"Of course not! As in, I could still use the skills I gained back when I was a brawling brat in the streets of Inuzuri." Renji grinned rather uneasily at the memory of Aizen's attempt to assault him. If those two bodyguards of Byakuya's had not stepped in on time, who knew what Aizen could have done?

Thankfully, Ichigo had not realized Renji's uneasiness and continued, "At least that's good. Being in this business really pays off, but in the end- I'm just kinda worried for you, y'know. I mean, you've been giving your all for something that's my problem, so..."

Renji scoffed. "Hah, why're you so worried about things like that? I wasn't picked up by your family for nothing. And let's not get back to this topic anymore. Though, I've got something for you."

The red-head got up and went towards his dressing table where the boxes of his hairpieces and combs were at. He opened one of the boxes, and pulled out a red lucky charm that had inscriptions which blessed the holder improvement on studies. He held it out to Ichigo, who received it with both hands.

Ichigo smiled warmly and responded, "You never fail to give one to me every year. I'll definitely work hard!"

"Hell yeah, you'd better. Or else the money I'm desperately earning will go to waste."

"You're such a manipulative mother-hen, you know that?"

"Well, if you don't work hard I'll peck at your head till there're holes there, and then I'll stuff pieces of information in. Literally," grinned Renji smugly.

They both broke into laughter and carried on talking about many things for the rest of the morning: how Isshin used to chase the two of them about when they were younger, how they both worked jobs together whenever they had the time, how Renji used to be in-charge when Isshin was not around since he was the oldest...

Before they knew it, an hour had already passed, and it was time for Ichigo to get to school.

"Take care, Renji." Ichigo said as he rose up and went towards the door. "If you've got anything, just let me know. And thanks for the charm!"

Renji smiled wryly as the door closed, footsteps of the strawberry slowly fading.

"There's only one thing I can't tell you, 'cause you'd get pissed at me."

00000

It had gotten considerably warmer when Renji had arrived at the Kuchiki mansion, waiting to have lunch with the noble. This time, he knew his way towards where to find Byakuya, and so had a slow walk towards the study room of the head of the family. He admired the beautiful greenery that decorated their household and the peace that enveloped them, a seemingly different realm from the outside world. The architecture was something that Renji had always been impressed about: the intricate structure of the gardens embellished by well-grown plants, the simplicity of the rooms and the large space allowed relaxing walks.

As he strolled through the gardens, he saw a little boy about six or seven years old jumping about the stone steps near a pond. He vaguely wondered whose kid it was. The kid had the same trademark black hair and aura of nobility about him, which made him seem like one of the Kuchiki descendants. Watching the kid play about reminded him of his childhood, when he and his friends would play at the stream, catching fish and then cooking it for dinner. They used to do this often, and would play with the water, splashing it at each other playfully. He smiled rather bitterly as he moved to leave, but then heard a yelp followed by a splash.

He whipped his head over and saw the boy struggling in the water, and darted towards the pond. Without hesitation, he jumped into the water, and realized it was probably about one meter deep as it came up to about his stomach. He pulled the frantic boy up and out of the water, and got up himself too. For once, he was glad he did not choose to wear a furisode.

The boy was hacking and coughing up the water and Renji gently hit the boy's back to help.

"T-Thank you." The boy sounded rather embarrassed.

"No problem. Careful next time when you play about the pond."

The little boy looked up at Renji's face and asked, "What's...your name?"

"Abarai Renji. Yours?"

"Kuchiki Kokuto." The boy, Kokuto, grinned.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer to their area, and a middle-aged bespectacled man was approaching them.

_This guy...looks familiar. Ah, the rude guy at the meeting last time. Kuchiki...Ryoudo, was it?_

As the man came closer, a shocked expression appeared on Ryoudo's face as he halted in his steps, staring at the scene before him. He managed while darting his eyes back and forth from Renji to the boy, "Wh-why...are you soaking wet, Kokuto?!"

"Ojii-sama, I-"

"I know. It must have been you, right?" Ryoudo pointed an accusing finger at Renji, who only raised an eyebrow in reply.

The boy tried again. "Ojii-"

"You, why did you push my grandson into the water? Because you hold disdain for me, right? Or is it because you did not like what said in that meeting last time? Ah, so it must be it. Even if so, I'll make it clear again: the Kuchiki family will not accept you!" The man gritted out in disgust.

The red-head was surprisingly calm and sighed, folding his arms. "No, no, no and no. Firstly, I didn't push your grandson into the water. He fell in there and I saved him. Secondly, why should I hate you? Thirdly, it's not because of what you said, because I didn't even know this boy's your grandson, until about ten seconds ago. Lastly, the Kuchiki family will accept our relationship and me in the end."

The man before Renji was growing red in both anger and embarrassment. He then turned to his grandson and asked, "Is that true? About you falling into the water?"

"Yes, ojii-sama. This was what I was trying to tell you just now..."

Ryoudo looked down at the ground and coughed uncomfortably. He pushed his spectacles up and said to Renji, even though his eyes were still averted, "I...apologize for my outburst. You see, when it comes to my grandson, I become very...nervous about him."

Renji smiled a little and replied, "It's no problem." He then squatted down and said to Kokuto, who reddened a little, "Don't play about the pond next time, got it? It's dangerous, and even more so when no one's around."

The middle-aged man then tugged the boy along. "Come along now, Kokuto. Let's get you changed quickly, in case you catch a cold!"

Kokuto turned back and waved at Renji, who in return, grinned and waved back. He then looked at his own wet yukata, soaked with pond water and sighed. He began again on his way towards the study room, cursing the other man for not even suggesting he get a change of clothes immediately. _So much for saving his beloved grandson..._

Upon reaching the study room, he found Byakuya seated at the desk again, but this time writing calligraphy. Hearing footsteps approaching, the noble turned and saw a Renji soaked from waist down, and looked curiously at the red-head.

"What happened, Renji?" He got up and then added, "Never mind that. I shall get the servants to lead you to the bath and have yourself washed. They will also get you a fresh set of yukata." With that said, the noble left swiftly to fetch a servant.

00000

Feeling much fresher than before, Renji sat down at the table with Byakuya. They had decided that they would have lunch in the study room instead of at the dining hall, and were both waiting for it to arrive. During then, a fresh pot of hot green tea and a large plate of taiyaki had arrived and was on the table. The taiyaki made Renji feel a little better, and he suspected Byakuya had requested for more.

"What happened then?" Byakuya asked concernedly.

So, Renji went on to tell the aristocrat what happened earlier on, and he earned a rather surprised look from Byakuya.

Seeing the bewildered look on Renji's face, Byakuya explained, "Kuchiki Ryoudo is a prideful man and holds his head high, belittling other people around him. He rarely apologizes to anyone at all, and it is a surprise that he apologized to you. Perhaps it's because of his grandson..."

Renji smiled at that. "Yeah, I think his grandson means a whole lot to him, seeing as how worried he got when he saw Kokuto soaking wet. He just pointed everything at me and told me off like he was scolding a three year old. But well, I realized it's because he really cares for Kokuto so...I think it's nice to have someone care for you."

At this moment, both of them fell into a rather awkward silence, with Renji slowly chewing away on his taiyaki and Byakuya staring at his cup of tea. Renji was trying to think of something to talk about. This type of silence was not something he was used to, and it was not like speaking to Ichigo, where they could both talk about anything under the sun. It was also unlike the situation with Hisagi, because they both shared a common ground and had developed a mutual understanding. He realized that he had not actually _really_ talked to Byakuya at all.

And he realized, this was the difference between people of different status. He wondered if this gap could really be filled in the end, with their relationship like this.

_With our relationship like this..._Renji laughed internally as he thought,_ it sounds like we're really having a relationship, even though it's only a contract._

"Ah, sorry...I didn't bring my shamisen today so..." The red-head smiled sheepishly as he attempted to create a conversation, but realized that it wasn't effective at all.

"It's alright. Sometimes just enjoying quiet time with a cup of tea is also relaxing in its own way." Byakuya picked his tea up and sipped it.

Renji then peered over Byakuya's shoulder and saw the sheet that the noble was writing calligraphy on. He got up and went towards the paper and stared at the one character written there. Even though he could not read, he was in awe, entirely fascinated by the way the lines that made up the character turned and how they seemed to fit each other so perfectly. With this piece of calligraphy, he could almost see the pressure of the brush and when it was applied, from the big black blotch to the even larger blotch at the end of a stroke.

"Are you interested in calligraphy?" Byakuya asked as he knelt beside Renji.

Renji shook his head and answered, "It looks absolutely awesome, but I can't do it, 'cause I can't read and write..."

Byakuya gave a look of apology before continuing, "This word says 'dream'."

The red-head stared even harder and became even more enthralled. "I didn't know that a _two-word syllable_ could have so many lines forming one character. How does this go?" The red-head then attempted to trace the lines himself, counting the strokes but knew he was probably doing it wrong.

Byakuya smiled lightly as he took over, and traced the lines slowly: first vertically, then diagonally, then diagonal again, then shifting a little lower, go diagonal again...

By then, the red-head was already lost at how complicated the strokes were. He could also see the pressure that was applied by Byakuya as the noble pressed his finger on the piece of paper. He could tell that at the first stroke, the finger turned a little white, then towards the end, it remained there for a little while longer before being gently lifted up. The gracefulness that the noble displayed traced the character perfectly, and he himself had this sudden urge to learn how to write it.

"Can I learn how to write this...?" He stared at the character, trying hard to remember the strokes and when to press a little harder, and when to lift it up.

The noble nodded immediately and cleared the space. He had Renji sit down at the table, ink and brush both ready. He placed a new piece of paper and had the paperweight on the paper, in case it flew off. He picked up his own brush and held it between his thumb, index and middle fingers.

Renji then picked his brush up and mimicked Byakuya's actions, hoping it would be correct.

"Do not lay it resting in the bridge between your index finger and thumb. It has to be rather vertically straight when you write." Byakuya explained as he watched Renji correct himself, before nodding and going on to dip his brush in the black ink, then dabbing it against the _suzuri_ to relieve the brush of unnecessary excess ink. Then he hovered his hand over his own paper while the red-head copied Byakuya's actions, both lifting their sleeves of their yukata up to prevent it from staining with ink.

"We will first attempt the _Kaisho_ style, as we are able to do it stroke by stroke. You can then pause whenever you want," explained Byakuya systematically as he pressed his brush down onto the paper, going down vertically. "We will begin by writing the word 'Japan' as it is simple, and only has a few strokes."

At first, the red-head followed the first few strokes, but then stopped as he watched, entranced by the older man slowly crafting the two characters out with grace and practiced patience. The brush went back and was dipped into the ink, and then was placed on the paper once more to continue writing. The two characters became more defined from one smooth stroke to the other, and the musician was amused by how seemingly simple these words were. Yet, the noble was able to extract the very essence of the amorphous ink and construct it distinctly on paper. Renji then pondered about how these complicated characters came about, and how easily it was illustrated by the refined noble pair of hands. The thick, rich ink clearly displayed how Byakuya was proficient in calligraphy, never letting it run out and never losing his concentration. The blotching seemed to fill the paper, making the characters fuller.

When Byakuya was done, he set the brush back down and looked at Renji's barely filled paper. He realized Renji was staring at his own piece, and explained, "Calligraphy requires immense patience and concentration. It also continues to train those two qualities, changing one into a deeper, calmer person."

The red-head nodded as he dipped his brush into the ink once again and attempted a few strokes. They turned out a little crooked due to his own shaky hands. Shaking his head, he finished the piece in the end and set the brush down, frowning at how bad it looked in comparison to the perfection right beside his own.

"For beginners, and for someone who doesn't know how to write, you are doing well," said Byakuya encouragingly as he removed Renji's current sheet of paper and placed it aside.

A fresh sheet was now placed in front of Renji. The red-head, now more determined than ever, picked his brush up and held it more firmly in an attempt to steady his hands. He breathed out and started again, but became hasty as he went on with the strokes. Again, he paused to try to steady himself and sat up straighter.

"Let me show you." Byakuya offered as he placed his hand on Renji's and helped to construct the strokes.

If anything, Renji was even more jittery than before upon the contact of the noble's hand. His heart skipped a beat as the noble's hands touched his own, sending tingles down his spine. Renji decided that he liked the contact and allowed Byakyuya to slowly guide his hand in writing calligraphy.

"Do not grip hard onto your pen. It will only cause unnatural force onto the paper, making it seem constrained. Be more natural, hold it lighter and feel the ink seep into the paper as you proceed along each stroke."

Renji clearly understood what Byakuya meant, but was too distracted in trying to keep a distance between the both of them. When the aristocrat extended his help, he had to lean closer to Renji in order to guide the red-head along. The musician could feel the warmth of the hand on his own soothing and relaxing him as he allowed himself to be guided along. If Byakuya had gotten a little closer, Renji would have probably been able to feel the noble's heartbeat.

Only when Byakuya let go of his hand did he realize that his piece of calligraphy was complete. He stared at his piece in amazement. The simple characters now seem somehow completed, with defined strokes and ink that seemed to truly become one with the paper. It felt as if like if the noble was around, he could do anything, even if he was inexperienced in that particular field of event.

"It's kinda...cool. I mean, the lines now look much smoother, and didn't seem to break when I did it by myself. I just have to steady my hands right? And not grip hard onto it like I wanna break it right?" Renji inquired as Byakuya nodded. "But...it's still not something I'd do, 'cause I think I'm better off playing my instruments."

Byakuya shook his head. "Do not think that way, Renji. If you believe it so, you will not be able to achieve anything. It only takes practice before you advance to the next stage. Perhaps I can help you with learning how to write..."

"Really?"

Then, two attendants carrying trays appeared by the doorway and requested to set the food down on the table. While they were doing so, Renji helped to put the sheets of paper away. He picked his own up done with Byakuya and examined it, tracing the strokes as his eyes followed it. He saw the rich thickness of the ink and in there, he saw how passionate Byakuya was towards calligraphy.

When the set-up was done, the two attendants bowed and left. Byakuya then spoke up as he invited Renji over to the table, "You may take the paper back. If you wish to continue, do feel free to come here and I will help you."

Renji nodded as he stared at the sumptuous meal in front of him again. He hoped that taiyaki would be dessert.

"Renji..."

The red-head looked up at from his food. The Kuchiki seemed to be contemplating over something as he waited for an answer.

"Do you wish to go with me to the Sakura Festival?" Byakuya said, looking straight into Renji's eyes.

The musician blinked and answered, "Okay. It's ending soon though..."

"I believe there will be much entertainment during the festival, and last-minute sales which you may find interest in. I do know of a quiet spot that has a large sakura tree. However, by now, I am unsure if it will be blooming as resplendently as spring is ending."

Renji sat upright as he said, "How about we go for a little boat-ride by the river that separates District One and Two? I haven't actually gone around that yet..."

"I can arrange that." Byakuya nodded as he returned to eat.

Renji grinned at the idea of finally having an opportunity to get to know the Kuchiki more. Perhaps that man, too, wanted to know more about Renji. Their relationship right now is, after all, really purely contract-based. However, the thought of spending a day with Byakuya seemed appealing to Renji, and as he munched on his food, he looked forward to the day.

0000000000

A/N: Hah, half-naked Renji as requested and as promised. There you guys go! Fan-service! And rejoice, for there shall be ByaRen for the whole of the next chapter! (I think?)

Two-word syllable: Dream is 'yume' in Japanese, and written in Kanji, it is 'meng' in Chinese (traditional). (I give Japanese lessons! xD)

Suzuri: Heavy black container for the ink, same as how the Chinese use it.

Kaisho: Square sort of characters, instead of those which look more artistic and cursive.

Additionally, to write calligraphy in Japan is very different from writing calligraphy in China. It highly depends on what style you're writing in. The Japanese usually like to blotch the end of the strokes, because it makes the characters look thicker and never let the ink run out, or it is considered as a relatively poor piece. This is, at least, Kaisho-style.


End file.
